The Stories of Harry and Annabelle
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Inspired by the red and blue lovebirds by Alexriolover95. This is a collection of stories about my own red and blue pair of lovers. A scarlet macaw named Harry, and a blue macaw named Annabelle.
1. Top Info

TOP INFO

The special thing about this fanfiction is that it goes over a collection of stories made by me and they are about this new pair. Harry and Annabelle, a new red and blue pair of lovers that go through so much together. As mentioned in the summary, it was inspired by (what I think was) the first red/blue pair I've ever seen Alexriolover95 make. Now for any good ideas I had for that pair, they'll be replaced with this and other things, and when I told Alex my idea for it, he said he wanted some of his characters to be in their first story, which got me thinking about something. Maybe I can make Harry and Annabelle's first story like a spin-off that is canon to Alex's stories after "The Scarlet Side" and "Choices."

So I hope I can make this new pair look as good as Alex's inspiring pair, and that I can show good in their stories. It'll be Rated T just in case but most of it will all be kid friendly, and I'll try to make sure the order of the stories will make sense to you all, and I hope you all enjoy it.

Now, after writing this part and the first chapter to "The Last Blue Macaws on Earth", I'll be taking a break before I publish two more chapters to "Life of Love and Pure of Heart", the final chapter to "Nutty by Love", and then I'll make the first chapter to this before I continue everything else.


	2. FS - Ch 1: A Strange but Caring Intro

_**I hope you enjoy what is now the FIRST STORY to my new OC pair. And remember, this one's gonna be a canon spin-off to Alex's stories such as Amazonian Life and Choices.**_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: A STRANGE BUT CARING INTRO

2014 ( _ **Assuming I have the timeline of Alexriolover95's Scarlet Tales put in correctly**_ ). At one point of that good long year, Alex the scarlet macaw, his two best friends Blu and Jewel, and their family were up on the night of the News Years. Having an enjoyable time of dancing and watching the fireworks. But that wasn't the only special thing that was going on on that night. Deep in the jungle, a couple of miles away from Rio, there was a tree with a large hollow. It was homey and wide open, and inside was a sleeping scarlet macaw who didn't look like he was in good health.

It was a male. He was sleeping on a small vine bed, yet looked seriously unconscious as he had black scorches on his feathers, a broken wing, and had deep scratches on his neck with small bits of dry blood on it. With injuries like those, he'd consider himself lucky to be alive. After a while, it began to rain, and with a loud crack of thunder, the macaw woke up. "AHHH! OWW!" He yelled, waking up in shock and struggling to get up with pain. "I-I-I-I-!?" He noticed some things. Not only did he find it scary to be alone inside a hollow that he wasn't familiar with ( _ **because it wasn't his hollow**_ ) but he saw that he couldn't speak. He tried getting up and with every new word he tried to speak with, it sounded like he smoked too much. But that was only because his throat was severely cut, and as he stood up, he had trouble trying to stay up.

"Ha! Uh! Ah!" He continued screaming, trying to keep his balance and maybe call for help but nothing worked, and as he was about to fall, he didn't land on his back. But was instead caught by something. He turned and noticed his catcher. It was another macaw. The scarlet panicked as he turned the other way. Tried walking back away from the other bird and heard it speak in a foreign language.

"Querido amigo, por favor acalme-se! Eu não vou para machucar você." It tried walking toward him until he fell back on the vine bed. "OW!" Was one of the only words he could speak. He tried getting up again and wanted to fly away from the macaw until it stopped him. It pressed its wings on his chest and shoulder before speaking again. "Querido amigo…por favor acalme-se. Por favor acalme-se. Por favor acalme-se." That macaw kept repeating its words very softly, so the scarlet settled and soon noticed something. The other macaw kept pressing its wing on his chest, which felt enjoyable, and as the room seem to lighten up a little, he saw that the other macaw…was a female blue macaw. She was tall ( _ **but maybe not as tall as the scarlet**_ ), light blue, healthy, and to the scarlet's eyes…very beautiful.

After looking at her more, the scarlet became completely calm and rested his body on the vine bed. Then the blue macaw smiled and said, "Meu nome é Annabelle. Anna-belle." The scarlet realized she was telling him her name so he nodded, showing he understood. So she smiled again before getting up. At the corner of the hollow, she grabbed a cold and wet leaf before bringing it to the scarlet. It was a little startling for him but she had to place it on his neck to help cool down the cut. So once she did it, the scarlet settled again. Annabelle felt good to be helping him and deep inside she thought that despite his condition, he was pretty charming.

So that's when she thought it was time to test him. She asked him if he spoke these languages. "Uh…espanol? Portugues? Cestina? Francais?" The scarlet became confused but soon understood what she was asking, so he kept shaking his head slowly until she finally said, "English?" Then he nodded. Annabelle felt excited about it so she finally spoke fully to him.

"Oh good. Sir, I understand that you're confused as to what's happening but I can assure you, you're safe. Awhile ago, I was flying out to look for food until I noticed all these bright colorful things popping so suddenly in the sky, and that's when I noticed some black figure falling. So my curiosity got the best of me and I decided to check it out. Until I saw that that figure was you. You were burned by those colorful things and fell hard on the ground. I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you here. This hollow is my home, so until you get back to your health, I suggest you stay here and let me help you. Okay?" The scarlet nodded to her, and took a good look at her before signifying her to give him her wing. She did give him her left wing, and he rubbed it a little. Annabelle understood. "Oh. Have you never seen a bird like me before?" The scarlet smiled and shook his head. He let go of her wing and tried to speak. "My-my-my-" Still hardly anything right came out. So Annabelle gently pressed on his neck with her wing. "Shh. Try not to speak. You got hurt pretty badly and I don't want it to get worse. Just take it easy." The scarlet nodded and Annabelle chuckled. "Hmm…first friend I've made in a while and already I can see you're the stubborn and tough kind of guy, huh?" She laughed.

The scarlet rolled her eyes, then Annabelle said, "You know, until you get your voice back, how would you feel if I call you…Red?" The scarlet shrugged to her question. He seemed okay with it. "Okay then. Come on, Red." She said and gently helped pick him up. He was confused until she said, "That cut and scorch marks need to be washed properly, so I'm taking you to my bird bath." Red blushed over that, thinking Annabelle was gonna give him a bath…and she was. The bath was at the other corner of the hollow. It was a little big, clean, had a spring fall at one end and Annabelle slowly placed Red into it. Red blushed more while going in but Annabelle noticed and chuckled. "Oh calm down. It's not like I'm gonna-" She stopped because she didn't wanna say anything that sounded embarrassing for both of them. So Red calmed down again and enjoyed the cool water from the tub until Annabelle began to slowly scrub his wing which confused him more. "Now if you haven't already noticed, your wing is broken so I'm gonna have to help you bathe yourself." Red gulped but agreed to it since he wasn't in the condition to do it himself. Annabelle smiled and started. She scrubbed water on the scorch marks, Red cleaned himself from his entire upper body, and Annabelle did what both she and Red didn't expect…she preened the clean side of his neck. Red was surprised but allowed it. No one has ever done that to him before and Annabelle liked doing it too.

So after she did it, she said "I'm sorry." She said, but Red shook his head, smiling. And by using the right kind of signaling, he asked her if he can preen her too. "You wanna preen me? Well, okay." Annabelle turned her back and Red got out of the bird bath to begin preen her. He gently preened her neck, and she could feel the soothing sensation of his touch. He was being gentle and respectful to her, and once they were both properly cleaned, Annabelle lifted Red and brought him to the vine bed.

"Thanks, Red. That felt good. Right now, you try to rest and if you get hungry then I'll bring you food in the morning."

Red nodded, and moved his lips, trying to say "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Those were Annabelle's last words before they stared at each other. Red focused on how beautiful Annabelle looked, and vice versa. Then their faces were getting closer, so close that they would've kissed but Annabelle noticed that they would've made a mistake. So instead, she kissed him in the cheek and said, "Goodnight. Just take it easy and I'll see you in the morning." Then Red made a small wave to her. So he rested on the bed, and Annabelle rested on another vine bed that was a little close to Red's. So after that, they both decided to sleep.

Red soon fell into it quickly, but Annabelle didn't yet. She was deep in her own thoughts. "Oh boy…what was I thinking? I ran away from my home so I could be alone, not be a total stranger's nurse. But despite that…he is awfully nice. I like him. But I know I can't keep him here. Once he's back to normal he'll have to leave. I'm sorry, Red." Then she slept. They both were deeply asleep through the new stormy night. And the scarlet, whose name was really Harry, was feeling something new towards Annabelle. He hoped it would last.

* * *

 _ **What do you think of that? Something sweet and new, right? Also, the beginning part you read was suppose to reference chapter 1 to the Scarlet Side to tell you what part of the story they're at, and just so you all know…if I bring up any familiar characters such as Alex, Liz, Lisa, remember that they belong to Alexriolover95, and if I decide to bring Ivory I can ask both Alex and AlphaWolf97100 to use her again. Anyway, just enjoy this story and everything that I bring up to the internet. Thank you everyone for reading and admiring.**_

 _ **One last thing…if you wanna imagine their voices, here they are…**_

 _ **Bryce Papenbrook as Harry**_

 _ **Cherami Leigh as Annabelle**_


	3. FS - Ch 2: Getting to Know You More P1

_**I'd like to thank everyone for adding more FAV/FOLLOWs to this story so I hope that it will catch on more. Enjoy what's about to come next.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: GETTING TO KNOW YOU MORE (PT.1)

"Red? Red? Red…sleeping beauty, it's time to get up." Said a very soft voice, before the eyes of Harry (who was temporarily named Red) the scarlet macaw opened and saw the morning sun gleaming behind the blue macaw Annabelle. She smiled to see him awake, and so did he. Which was why he tried saying to her, "Mor…Mor…Mor…" but still he couldn't speak right. Annabelle touched his shoulder and said, "Good morning to you too. Now your throat still isn't in good shape so just don't speak until we try it out later, okay?" Harry nodded to her. "Good. So…as of right now I hope you're hungry. 'Cause I just got you a nice breakfast." Annabelle moved away and Harry noticed a few fresh mangoes in front of him. He smiled and was about to grab one of them but the wing he tried to use was his broken one. "Ah!" He softly yelled. "Whoa, whoa, easy. Calm down. It's okay." Annabelle took his wing and slowly placed him down on his back again, making him sit.

"Boy, I'm sorry. I forgot that your wing is still broken also. Look just hold still." She moved his wing a little slowly. She could hear him groaning but also noticed he was being strong. So once she put it in the right spot, she began to massage it to both Harry's low pain and his high pleasure. "Ahhh…" he said feeling relaxed. "Yep. So far, so good. You know, whenever it came to keeping birds healthy and making them better, I always learned just to do it with myself. Trying to spend eight years alone can make you learn a thing or too, huh?" Harry was surprised to hear her say that. She spent eight years alone? How, or better yet why, would a young bird like her spend in a home all by herself for eight years? He wanted to ask but knew he couldn't, though that didn't stop Annabelle from noticing.

"I bet you have some more questions…specifically about me, don't you?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, I'm sorry, Red but I'm not one for backstories. All you need to know is that my name is Annabelle and I'm just your friendly neighborhood one-time only nurse bird." Harry touched her wing, which made her blush, and moved his lips saying "Please." Annabelle looked into his eyes and couldn't resist saying no. "Well…okay. You're my patient so I guess you have the right to know…but only a little bit." She continued massaging his wing and gave him one of the mangoes. Harry ate it while looking at Annabelle as she explained her story.

 _Eighteen Year Ago…_

Years before Annabelle was born, loggers attacked an entire tribe of blue macaws. Many of them got capture, escaped, or some just didn't make it at all. So for the ones that escaped, some of them questioned the leader (aka Eduardo)'s judgement and position to be in charge, so many of them wanted a new leader and when they elected a macaw named Lider, they all flew away to another part of amazon jungle and formed up their own tribe. Which was when Lider met a girl named Adore, and after two years…came Annabelle.

So throughout Annabelle's entire young life, she has been the beautiful and happy daughter of a loving mother and a very stubborn overprotective father who was the leader of a division of the blue macaw tribe. With her role, she was always happy and had at least a few friends but her father always prohibited her from going too far away from the tribe's land and only let her hang out with one boy named Seymour. She never understood it, until one day on her eighth birthday, everything changed for her.

It was a bright and beautiful day, and Annabelle was flying around the tribe having a race with her friends. "Ha, ha, ha! Come on, slowpokes, I'm gonna win!" She said cheerfully to her two friends. "Oh no you're not!" Laughed her friends. The three were racing close to the tribe's tallest tree and Annabelle was getting closer to it. They kept speeding and speeding. All of them were ready for victory until Annabelle made it! She was closest and grabbed onto a small branch before hanging onto it and yelled, "Woo-Hoo! I did it! Yeah!" The others laughed and felt exhausted.

"Hey that's no fair." Said one of her friends. She replied, "Sorry guys. I guess my wingspan is just a little different."

"That's probably because you're older than we are."

"Maybe. Right now let's just settle down, and would you know it, I'm hanging on the perfect spot."

The other girls chuckled. So the three sat down on what they called the large winning branch. They just chat and relaxed, and did what any normal group of girls would do, until Annabelle's mother came hovering towards them. "Hi sweetie." She said, and Annabelle kindly replied, "Hi mom, how are you?" "Oh I'm good…but I'm afraid I can't say the same thing about your father." "Is something wrong?" "No but he needs to speak with you. I'm sorry girls but we have to go." "But…okay. Do you girls mind?" "No, no, it's fine." Her friends said to her but she could tell they weren't okay with her going so soon anymore than she was. She and her mother then left, while looking back at her friends. It sucked. She was symbolized as this tribe's daughter and was forced to only be friends with three birds. Only two girls and one boy. No matter what, Annabelle always knew that her father was a little bit of a tyrant, and those thoughts didn't get erased from her head until she and Adore made it to their family hollow.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite girls!" Said her father Lider. She replied with a nervous tone, "Hi daddy." "Hi my dear. Happy birthday." "Thanks, dad. Is everything okay with you?" "Everything is great. Heck, I can't imagine anything that wouldn't be since you and your mother are here," he gave Adore a kiss to the cheek but she only made a weak smile. "it's your eighth birthday, and I've brought someone special here to celebrate it with us." Annabelle was confused to hear that until her dad pointed to a young bird who came out of the shadows and revealed to be…"Seymour!" Annabelle said happily and gave her friend a good hug. Seymour liked it, but Adore felt weirded out about it, even when she noticed her husband looking too gleeful about it. Annabelle soon released the hug and asked, "What are you doing here, I haven't seen you in a while."

He replied, "Well I'm glad you asked. I'm here because I'm a part of the surprise that your father has for you."

"Surprises? I like Surprises!"

"Then you're gonna love this one." Said Lider. It felt like a drum-roll moment as he held his breath and finally spilled the beans. "Since you're now at the right age, you're ready to leave the family nest."

"What?" Annabelle didn't look excited about it. Neither did Adore but she knew already knew.

"I said, you-"

"Yes I heard that but I mean why?"

"Because you're mature enough, and at the proper age. Not only that…since Seymour lives alone and has been good to you for years, I've decided you're going to live with him."

"Wha-?" Annabelle was indeed shocked. She looked at Seymour who only gave a shrug and a nervous look. "B-B-But I don't wanna move away, dad." "Why?" "Because I don't want to. I like living with you guys still and no offense, Seymour, but I don't wanna live with you. Mom and my friends have told me what it's like to have boyfriend and I'm not interested in all of that right now." "Well maybe not now but I promise you'll get used to it." "No I won't. Daddy, I don't wanna leave." "I'm sorry, Annabelle, but you need to. I'm the leader of a tribe that only has less than thirteen families. If we are too survivor then you need to go through with this." "What? Mom, aren't you gonna say anything about this." Adore did wanna speak her mind but then Lider stopped. "Honey, don't say a word. You know very well why it has to go this way." Adore didn't say anything after that, just stayed silent and looked mad. Annabelle couldn't believe it. "So wait, you're making me do this for the sake of the tribe. Do you grasp on how insane that sounds?" "I'm making you do this because I'm your father and your tribe leader. I'm making you do this because I said so and I know what's best for you." Lider was beginning to look mad. So was Annabelle.

"Dad, you can't do this to me." She growled.

"Yes I can. For your safety and for the chance of this tribe to expand, you don't have a choice. That is final."

"No it's not! You are my father but that doesn't mean you decide what I wanna do with my life!"

"Young lady, you do not speak to me like that!"

"I just did!"

Burn. There was silence. Seymour wanted to say something but he didn't want Lider to yell at him too, and when Adore put a wing on her husband's shoulder he shook it off. He exhaled, trying not to lose it. "Annabelle…this is your birthday and I am giving you the best present ever. I don't want you ruining it all just because you're ungrateful enough to accept-" "Ungrateful? There's nothing to be grateful about! I am not moving away from here, I am not gonna leave you if I'm not ready, and I'm not gonna fall in love with someone that you choose for me!" She yelled that part with tears flowing out. Seymour felt sorry for her and Adore hoped Lider wouldn't overreact. But…"Annabelle, go to your room." "No!"

Lider couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed Annabelle's wing and dragged her to her room. Adore tried stopping him but he pushed her a little, which surprised Annabelle. Her father was always hot tempered but never that much. Then at the last second, Lider placed Annabelle into her bed, and said in a disciplining tone, "You will come out tomorrow. We'll have one last talk before you go with Seymour. Goodbye!" He turned his back on her with a gruff, and Annabelle just sat in her bed. Shocked that her daddy acted like that, so much that it made her silently sob. Lider then left the nest before Adore came in to comfort her daughter.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for, mom? You're not the big jerk here."

"Yes but try and think what your father's trying to do for you."

"And try looking inside your heart and honestly tell yourself this…'Does this seem right? Is it best to choose Annabelle's fate for her rather than let her grow up and let her decide when it's time to leave and fall in love?' Mom…I am not in love Seymour. He's the only boy I know when dad never gives me the chance to know more." "That's only because he's trying to protect you." "Protect? He grabbed my wing, and not one part of you wants to talk to him about it? Dad has been controlling me. All I want is to be a normal girl instead being the daughter of a selfish bird who doesn't know how to protect us. I just want a normal life." She cried. Adore knew she was right. She wanted her to live the normal life too and she wanted her husband to care more how his family and the tribe can live instead of just survive. Even Seymour heard her and knew she was right.

When he left, Adore still kept comforting Annabelle while she was weeping.

"Annabelle…you know I love you, right?"

"Yeah I know. I love you too, mom. I know dad loves me too…I just wish he would actually showed it."

"So…are you sure about this then? You really don't wanna move in with Seymour."

"Of course I'm sure. I am not in love with him. I am not in love period. But…"

"But what?"

"But…(breathe and exhale)…after what dad just did to me, maybe I am ready to leave."

"What?"

"He's been controlling me for too long. So now, if he says that I'm ready to leave…then I will leave."

"Sweetie…you don't mean-"

"I do. Mom, I'm sorry. But I don't think dad's ever gonna understand how much he's hurt me unless I run away from the tribe." She tried looking tough about it but couldn't hold back the tears. Neither could Adore as she didn't want to see her daughter leave. Though, after taking a second to think about it, she knew Annabelle was right. Ever since the loggers attacked and the tribe divided itself, Lider began to change over the years and knew that he wouldn't do anything good unless they taught him a lesson. Adore took a good look at her, and even though she had trouble speaking, she dearly said to her, "Annabelle…this is dangerous. I don't think you're-" "I know. Mom, I know. But I can't keep living like this. Plus, I know what to expect out there thanks to your aid of teachings and Seymour and my friends' traveling skills. I think I can handle it." "Oh, Annabelle…you were always the reckless one." She chuckled until Annabelle did too. "Yeah." "Do you really think you know what you're doing?" Annabelle hesitated to answer that but, "Yes. If I'm at the right age to leave then that means I decide where I want to go. And where I want to go is anywhere out of this place." "Then okay. I'll support you. If you think you're ready then I'll support you all the way. When do you wanna go?" "Later tonight. When dad's asleep, and…do you think you can bring my friends and Seymour so we can say goodbye?" "Anything for you. Can you let me do something too?" "Sure." Then Adore hugged Annabelle by surprise, but accepted it. Adore held onto her very tightly and not one part of her wanted to let her go. In fact, she actually blamed herself for her daughter wanting to leave. She's hardly ever done anything to make Annabelle's life easy and make Lider more kinder. But she knew that Annabelle would do good with taking care of herself. So Adore just wanted to enjoy what was left of this lovely mother and daughter moment.

"Annabelle…I love you…and I hope you'll come back someday."

 _Back to the present…_

Harry felt terrible for her and couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to experience those kind of things in life. Annabelle continued explaining before finishing up, "So that was it. After that though, my mom continued comforting me until it was night. From there she gathered my friends together with me, and when I told them about what I was gonna do, they didn't hesitate to say they'll support me. (sigh)…but I know that was only because they understood what I was going through. They thought I deserved more. So I said my goodbyes to them and left. That's the part that I rather not try to remember. And I never always focused on the look on my father's face when he figured out that I left." Harry couldn't believe that something like that would happen. But she was younger then so maybe it was more dramatic to her back then, so he at least asked by moving his mouth, "What happened next?"

"What happened next?" She repeated his question, then answered, "Well after that, I only tried to focus on the good things about my family to help me move on. And when I told everyone that I knew how to take care of myself, I constantly kept proving I was right. Every time I noticed a deadly animal around, I silently avoided it. Every time I got hurt, I aided myself. That's how it's always been for me for eight years. Then I eventually a family and took me in. They were great and loved me like I was one of them…until they said that they wanted me to date their son. So I ran away from them, and then came another loving family that wanted the same thing out of me. And then another…and another…and another. So because of that, I never fell in love with anyone in my life and didn't want to. Which is why I decided to live totally alone from now on and make sure that no bird knew that I existed."

That shocked Harry.

Annabelle continued, "Then came you, Red. I saw you got hurt, and even though I wanted to be alone it just wasn't in my nature to leave you there to die. That's why I brought you here." Harry smiled to that response. "So Red…that kinda means you're the first friend I've made in years." "Ok…" he tried saying. Annabelle chuckled, as he still did seem charming to her. She meant what she said about not wanting to find love but looking at Harry created a vibe. A vibe that she didn't wanna let go of. "But…Red, even though I like you, I'm only letting you stay here just to help you until you get better." Harry nodded but hid a frown. Annabelle just smiled next before scooting over to him and placed her wing on Harry's neck to check how well it is. Before she said, "Though…I hope your throat does get better soon. Not just for your sake of course. Because I would like to hear your story."

Harry blushed and Annabelle got even to closer him. "Hold still." She said, and placed another wet and cool leaf on his neck. She then told him to lay down, and after that, she continued rubbing his neck and massaged his wing again. Harry was enjoying her kindness more and more, and Annabelle loved taking care of him. After being massaged more by the wing, Harry moved his mouth saying "I like you too." Which made Annabelle blush. The two birds were alone and after having the conversation, it made their new friendship just a little stronger, which made both of them hope that maybe it could eventually become something more.

* * *

 _ **Hope it's looking good still, and sorry if that seemed unnatural. I know it's never in a real mother's nature to let her child go like this. But still, trying to work on these stories can make me feel rushed. Either way, hope you still enjoy this and what might come next.**_

 _ **And if you wanna know how old Harry and Annabelle are, well…at the beginning of 2013, he turned 14 and at the end of it she turned 16.**_


	4. FS - Ch 3: Getting to Know You More P2

CHAPTER THREE: GETTING TO KNOW YOU MORE: PART 2

Throughout all the time that passed, Annabelle was still taking care of Harry. She kept massaging his wing, back, and neck. Harry enjoyed her hospitality with every passing second and made sure that he didn't treat her like a slave. He just showed her kindness as much as she did. And what they never knew was that on this new day, Alex and his family have already decided to take a trip to the amazon jungle. But that's another story as the two were still together, being friends throughout the many days.

But for Harry, he liked Annabelle. She was kind, not at all stubborn, funny, and was more beautiful than any scarlet macaw he's ever seen. To his eyes, she seemed to be a bird that was beyond compare and every time he looked at her and felt her touching him, his face always heated up and struggled to resist the temptation to kiss her. It meant that a huge part of him was in love with her and wanted to express his emotions as soon as possible. But knew he couldn't. Because he understood from her story that she wasn't interested in finding love in her life, so he hoped to savor the moment as long as he could.

For Annabelle, she enjoyed her life living alone but felt different during the time of aiding Harry. She liked taking care of him, liked calling him Red, and secretly enjoyed touching him to ease his pain. She thought of herself as a great nurse, but what she didn't understand was that she was almost caught in a Floris Nightingale effect. She liked him so much that a small part of her was beginning to fall in love with him. Through most of her life she just cared about being free and did her best to avoid males, but she knew she couldn't leave the injured Harry behind so she had to take him home. Even though she wanted to continue living alone, she couldn't stop feeling so fond of him and with how much time she spent with him, even before he woke up after being rescued, she saw him as very charming and the brave type. So now she hoped that he would get better soon and that she didn't have to push him away.

So both birds were each secretly in love with each other. But couldn't see it in themselves and knew they couldn't admit it to each other but maybe one stormy night would help change that.

It was raining deep in the jungle again and it was freezing cold in the night. Harry and Annabelle were still in the hollow trying to sleep but with the weather and everything it was unbearable. Harry was in his vine bed shivering from the breeze of the cold air that didn't make a bird feel relaxed if he was trying to sleep. He had his wings around his whole body and even had some moss to use as a blanket but nothing was warm enough. He kept saying to himself in his head, "M-My gosh. I-I-If I had teeth, I'd be chattering them until they all break. M-Man, d-d-does Annabelle go through this every night? S-She must be tougher than she claims to be." Then he blew some warm air into his wings before he heard something. It was the sound of something that made him forget about the cold. It was the sound of silent sobbing. He turned around and slowly stood up to hear where that was coming from, and he saw that it came from the other side of the hollow. Where Annabelle was laying in her vine-bed.

Clearly she was crying about something and Harry felt sorry and wanted to find out what. So he took slow steps toward her spot, since he was still injured by the legs, and when he was close enough, he saw that she really was crying. Her eyes were shut and flowing with water, staining her face, and was laying in a position that made her look vulnerable. Harry felt terrible and thought maybe she was crying because he made her tell him the story to why she's alone, so he wanted to comfort her.

He gently patted her, which made her turn to his face. "Red? I'm sorry, are you okay? Did I wake you or anything?" She asked, Harry shook his head and gestured that he was freezing before he moved his lips saying "Are you okay?" She replied, "Me? Of course. I'm fine. I just got some dirt in my eyes." Harry took her shoulder and narrowed his eyes at her. She figured he knew that she was crying for real, so she sighed, "Okay. I'm sorry, Harry. I don't wanna make you feel guilty but you having me tell the story about my past just kinda made me a little upset inside. But-but still I don't want you to feel guilty or anything. I just don't want you to have anything about with me." She smiled but still the tears wouldn't stop flowing down, so Harry moved his mouth again, "Your mother? Do you miss your mother?"

"Do I miss my mother? The answer to that, my friend, goes without saying. Not a day goes by when I don't think about her. And everyday I hope that she hasn't forgotten about me, and I hope my dad misses me by regretting how he mistreated me." She answered, which amazed Harry because she seemed to read lips pretty well. Then she said to him, "What about you, Red? Do you miss your parents?" Harry nodded to her with a frown and then made a gesture that she didn't understand. Until, "What? Red, are you saying you moved away?" Harry nodded.

"As in you only left the nest not too long ago? If that's true then how old are you?"

Harry thought about it and used his wingtips. First he brought up "one" then "four."

"One? Four? Fourteen? Red, you're fourteen years old?"

Harry nodded.

"Fourteen. Well, sport, I think you should know that I just turned sixteen at the end of last year." She chuckled and rubbed on Harry's head the same way a babysitter would do to a kid. Harry kinda chuckled too, and Annabelle said, "You know, since your voice still isn't back yet and we're awake right now, is there anyway you can tell me about yourself?"

Harry thought about it and knew there was. He grabbed some dirt from the corner and spreaded it in the middle of the floor. Where he then did something that Annabelle has only heard birds do but never seen before. Harry was writing his name on the dirt. She was surprised which made her fear something. "Woah. Red…you can write?" He nodded to her, feeling prideful. "Red, I can't read but…I'm a little worried about something. Most animals don't write but the ones that are…pets. Are you a pet?" Harry felt jumpy from that question. He shook his head and moved his lips saying, "Father only."

"Father only. Father only? You're saying your father was pet?"

Harry nodded, and it confused Annabelle more. Harry didn't wanna communicate with her like this the whole night so he thought it was time to let his voice out. "(Breath)…You…you…" it was starting to come back. Annabelle wanted to stop him but gave him a chance. "You…see Annabelle, my father was owned and raised by a human but was eventually released after he met my mom." He finished stating, and the sound of his voice may have been a little scratchy but it also seemed calm and mature, and just hearing a little bit of it made Annabelle's face turn red. Harry continued, "W-When my dad was a chick, he was brought into a pet shop and taken into a human home with a family that treated him well. They raised him, taught him how to read and write, and do other things that most birds can't. He told me it was a good life. But then when he met my mom he wanted live life as a wild bird so that's when the humans let him go, and my mom taught him everything he needed to know before they both fell for each other and then…well…came me of course." He chuckled.

Annabelle began to really love hearing his voice more and more. But, "Wow. Red, that sounds interesting but seeing how your voice finally came back I think you might wanna give it rest for another night."

"Okay. But. Can I tell you a few more things, please?"

"Sure."

"First, not that I don't like the name you gave me, but I think you should know that what wrote on the dirt there said Harry. And that's my name. My name is Harry."

"Harry? Well that definitely sounds more original than Red." They both chuckled. "Is another else?"

"Yeah. I…I kinda felt bad when I saw you crying and when you mentioned the reason why. So, by any chance at all, do you need any comforting?"

"Comforting? Well…" she blushed again but knew that she couldn't exactly handle her feelings of sadness at the moment. So, "…do you want to comfort me?"

"Yes. You've been taking care of me for a long, long time now so I wanna return the favor."

"Really? Well when you put it like that…I guess you can then. Harry, please come here." She blushed, offering for him to hold her. Harry felt the same way as slowly came closer and climbed into Annabelle's vine bed. Once he did, the two were much closer together, and Harry said, "Okay…don't move. Just relax and let me preen you."

"Okay." He saw her relaxing and holding her ground as he moved his head even closer and preened her neck. The feeling was enjoyable and Annabelle didn't want it to stop as the seconds went by. Harry liked doing this and was completely in control as all he did was preen just her neck. And though Annabelle felt like he was trying to kiss her, she didn't mind it all and just let him continue.

After a few more seconds of preening neck pleasure, Harry stopped and all he did next was wrap his unbroken wing around her and rubbed her wing. Then Annabelle herself rested her head on Harry's shoulder. The night was a moment of relaxation without any worries. It even stopped raining. The birds just stayed in the same position together and enjoyed the quietness.

"Hmm…Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the comfort. (Sigh)…I don't think I've ever felt anything like this in years."

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry that you had a bad past."

"Don't be. But what about yours? When did you leave the nest and what was your family like?"

"Well I only left two weeks ago. I could've left at any time during my kid years but I didn't wanna leave my family until I was ready. As for my family, my father was always smart since he taught me how to read and write and told a lot of stories about what people did. They were quite amazing. And my mom was nothing if not overprotective and compassionate. Plus, I was an only child. So my life for them was great. I only wish now that your father was no different from mine."

"I'm starting to wish for that as well. Also, what have you been doing during these two weeks? Do you have a home of your own?"

"Uh no, not really. Since I left all I did was keep on traveling because I wanted to look for the best home." He was telling her only half of the truth.

"Is that all? Well one thing I have to say is that this jungle here is pretty big so maybe when you get better I can help you find the perfect place to live in."

"Really? That'd be awesome. Thanks, Annabelle."

"No, thank you."

"For what?"

"For being an understanding patient. You're a good listener, you've been nice and respected me in the best way. Unlike every other males who never understand what love and care really means."

"Oh. You're welcome then. Anyway, goodnight Annabelle." He was about to exit the bed but Annabelle stopped her. "Wait, Harry. You know, I think it's gonna be a little chilly tonight. Do you think maybe you can…sleep with me so we can keep each other warm?" Both birds blushed but wanted this to happen. Harry couldn't say another word but just nodded and began to lay down in the bed before Annabelle followed. They were both laying down together and soon wrapped their wings around each other and held each other close. They were warm and knew that they were safe together before they shut their eyes and slept.

Both birds secretly felt happy because deep down they were both in love with each other.

* * *

 _ **Still looking sweet, right?**_


	5. H&A's Future Stories

**_Hey guys, in case you wanna know what else I have planned for H &A, here's a whole list of stories that can work just for them. Plus, it would probably be good to show in case I ever decide hiatus on this, and eventually I'm gonna do the same for NKS._**

* * *

 **• Family, Not Slave**

When Harry was a young boy, he heard stories about how many indian (blue macaw) tribes were brutishly destroyed so he grew up hating his country's slave program. That's he approached an auction and saw a female blue macaw that was a member of one of the tribes that was destroyed. So he bought her and treated her like a wife. And in return, she fell in love with him and let him name her Annabelle.

 **• Fugitive**

There was a war going on, and Harry has been accused of being a traitor so he's on the run. Until he meets a helpful stranger named Annabelle.

 **• The Greatest Imaginary Friend Ever**

Annabelle is a little girl with an imaginary friend named Harry, and as she grows up he becomes more real to her until he does become real to her. That's when she begins to fall in love with him.

 **• Harry Red and Annabelle Blue**

An MLP story, Rio style. Harry Red has been friends with Annabelle Blue for a long time and always had a crush on her. So he tries to find the chance to admit his feelings to her. And it starts with trying deal with some competition.

 **• Japanese Arrangement**

Harry is a prince and is arranged to marry a princess but he's been secretly dating a peasant girl named Annabelle.

 **• The Last Ones**

Sort of an I am Legend story. Harry is the only scarlet left in the world until he eventually finds and falls in love a blue macaw that shows up.

 **• Mutation**

A young scarlet macaw has been born, and what he never knew is that he carried a mutation disease that wiped out half of the earth. There are hardly any birds around him that are immune to his disease. He feels like he has no hope or family in his life until he meets a female blue macaw, named Annabelle, that is immune to him and helps him throughout his life.

 **• Passengers**

Inspired by the movie Passengers. I haven't seen that but I might have the thought of making this version more appropriate than that.

 **• The Times Together**

Harry is a 10 year old kid and Annabelle (who is 4 years older) is his babysitter. Since they first met, they became friends but Harry always liked her more than that. So once he finally told her how he felt, she kindly said to him that she didn't feel the same way because he was too young. He was okay with it and glad that they were still friends but never got over his crush. So 11 years later (after losing touch), Harry is a full grown adult and has inherited a lot, while Annabelle has a good life too until she was driving away from work one day and her car got stolen. So she was miles away from home and finally came to Harry's home after suffering through a rain storm. Harry takes care of her, which leads her to falling in love with him.

 **• Twilight**

A Twilight Saga story for Harry and Annabelle. Harry is an immortal vampire and Annabelle is a curious girl who is in love with Harry.

 **• Will You be My New Hero?**

Inspired by Hopelessromantic721's "Will You Be My New Hero". In this universe, Harry, Annabelle, and new friends of theirs live on an island and live like Sonic the Hedgehog. So on one big night, Annabelle wakes up from an accident and is all alone with no memory of who she is. Then Harry finds her and tries to protect her, which eventually causes her to fall in love with him. And she has no memory of the fact that she suffered through a break up with a jerkish boyfriend.

* * *

 _ **Which one do you guys like the most and which one do you not want to see cancelled?**_


	6. More Future Stories

_**I think for now, my break is over.**_

 _ **More ideas to share. Either to get you all ready for what's coming or just share in case I decide to not make them later. Either way, you'll like them.**_ _ **And one more thing. I've decided to not only publish new chapters of this story on FFN, but you can also check them out on Wattpad and DeviantART.**_

* * *

 **• A Red Starting Point**

Does anybody wonder how did the story of Harry's parents went?

 **• The Best Kind of Dream**

Inspired by Alexriolover95's "Dream or Reality". Imagine this…I'm living the entrepreneur life I've wanted and I'm married to a beautiful and compassionate wife. We have a great marriage together, without any issues whatsoever. Our life looked like that's how it was gonna be from now on. Until we eventually went to sleep and woke up as Harry and Annabelle.

 **• Deaf by Love**

This was meant to be an SAO fanfic about my OC, Garrett, and his girlfriend but now that's changed. Ever since the game, Sword Art Online, was released, so many birds have been trapped in the game and already died. So one of them (Harry) tries to pretend to be deaf so he cannot become one of birds who failed trying to fight to escape. Which is what leads to someone else (Annabelle) pitying and falling in love with him.

 **• Eternal**

I know this is too soon but…this one is the end of their FIRST STORY. Annabelle is an old bird, has outlived Harry, and is ready live through her final day while she looks back at the life she had with her family, especially with amazing husband.

 **• Exterminator Mission: HxA**

Recreation clips of Harry and Annabelle as John Connor and Kate Brewster from Terminator 3.

 **• Forever One**

Sequel to the pair's FIRST STORY. After being together for so long, Harry believed it was time that he and Annabelle should travel to Annabelle's old home so she can make peace with her family. But later feels like he made a big mistake.

 **• The Gang Secrets: Heroes Unlimited**

Like I said in Chapter 1: "For any idea I had for that pair, I'll replace them with Harry and Annabelle." This is one of those ideas. For over a year, I've had permission from two friends of mine to use their OCs to be a part of my OC's HU Gang. But since that pair won't be shown the same way again, I've decided to "cover up" their names with Harry and Annabelle's. This message will be mentioned again on the next chapter to TGS:HU.

 **• Hanna and Abe**

A different story where Harry is a blue macaw named Abe and Annabelle is a scarlet macaw named Hanna.

 **• H2 &A**

What would happen if very soon after the pair's **FIRST STORY** , Harry died after becoming ill and Annabelle couldn't save him? So she lives more deeply alone than before, promising to never fall in love again, until she sees that Harry is alive. Or better yet, is it really Harry or something else?

 **• H &A: Bloopers**

I might be interested in making this too. Funny messed up moments about the red and blue pair.

 **• Last Breath**

A lonely Annabelle becomes a victim to a nuclear disaster and fears that she'll never find love in her life until a fire-fighter named Harry saves her.

 **• Love from a Stallion**

Harry and Annabelle are birds living like humans in a barn. Annabelle is a fan of MLP:FIM but Harry isn't so he goes through a lot of trouble to get her a mare.

 **• Normal Day**

Canon to "Life of Love & Pure of Heart". Harry and Annabelle are a married couple who are just trying to survive an ordinary day together.

 **• Pets for Life**

Inspired by Draclepire's "One Morning in Minnesota". Harry is a pet who works as a children's entertainer in a hotel. He loves his life as a domesticated bird and has good friends, but his owner thinks he's too lonely so he gets him a "friend" who happens to feel very crazy for Harry.

 **• Why?**

Canon to "Life of Love and Pure of Heart." Harry and Annabelle have been together for a long time and always loved each other. Until one day, Annabelle leaves Harry, and after four years…he'll soon find out why.

* * *

Author's Note: **This next part you're about to see isn't gonna be another H &A story. This was an idea that I shared with Alexriolover95, a summary for one of his stories but "covered up" with Harry and Annabelle's names. So I'm sharing it with you guys right now just in case Alex decides not to make this (no problem with that by the way). But in case he does and you don't want any spoilers then don't read this. Anyway, enjoy it if you do.**

Harry and Annabelle. The two birds that have been showing love and care to each other for years, with true passion. They had a great life together with each other and with their kids. Until there came this big tragic week.

Annabelle decided to spend the new day by herself, taking a flight around the jungle until she met a male blue macaw named Brutus. He and Annabelle became good friends, though she failed to introduce him to her husband and all of her friends. So the two would often hang out and did a lot of good things together as friends, away from everyone.

Annabelle only liked Brutus as a friend but he liked her more than that. So every time when they hanged out, they would do it at night when Harry was asleep, which always gave Annabelle a bad feeling. Going behind her husband's back, but since she never actually "did anything" with Brutus she thought it was no trouble. Until…this one night came, where Brutus finally said he was in love with Annabelle, and then he makes out with her in a surprise attack.

Annabelle couldn't believe this but thanks to her loyal spirit she was able to kick Brutus away and escape. She made it home as her husband was still sleeping. She tried absorbing what just happened and felt completely guilty for it. Thinking that she betrayed her husband got the best of her. So much that she believed if Harry found out about this, he would never forgive her and wanna leave her forever. So she felt so sad that she wanted to save him the trouble.

Annabelle spoke to her kids and her father about the problem. So the next morning, she tells Harry that she wants to divorce and leaves (with one of their kids and her father) without another word. She pretended to be selfish about it so that way Harry would move on.

One of Harry's kids stayed behind with him, and Annabelle made her promise not to tell Harry about what happened. So despite all that the kid and every one of Harry's friends did to comfort him, it just wasn't enough to make him let go of the feelings of sadness and pain. As for Annabelle, she, her child, and her dad moved to a new area of the jungle and felt so bad for leaving Harry like that. In fact she would even cry herself to sleep almost every night, no matter how much comfort she had. All she did know was that she could never find love like the love Harry always showed her again, but she was always happy to know that she was never alone and knew that one day Harry would find another girl who could show her more love and loyalty.

And Annabelle was right. After a long time passed, Harry got to meet an old friend (not a blue or scarlet macaw) and they eventually became an official couple. They showed love and care for each other without a problem. Then there came another day in the future where Harry's child felt terrible and finally broke her promise. She told Harry the reason why Annabelle left. After hearing this, Harry felt sad and angry, and his new girlfriend didn't feel any different when she was told. So Harry went out to find Brutus.

Luckily he never left. So after Harry found him, he faced him. He never made it a real fight but he gave a stern speech and blamed him for what happened. After that, Brutus just left without arguing, and Harry felt good to let that out. So Harry went back home and he spoke with his new girlfriend. He said how much worse he felt now but was grateful that he still had her and his family. So the couple stayed together still and lived throughout the rest of their lives together, and even expanded their family a little.

So Harry felt complete, and even though he knew he would never get back together with Annabelle, let alone see her again, he just hoped she would know that he forgives her.

* * *

 _ **There we go. Like I said that's not another H &A story. It's just for something else. So just let me know which story you're looking forward to the most.**_


	7. FS - Ch 4: Admiration

_**It's clear that I might never makeup my mind about how my timing or choice in publishing will go. But right now, I've decided I'll publish new chapters whenever I want, and when I finish making just one, I release it on the same day.**_

 _ **Now enjoy the continuing chapter to H &A's FIRST STORY.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: ADMIRATION

On a bright and beautiful morning in the jungle, Annabelle just woke up. The beautiful blue macaw woke up from a peaceful and cozy slumber, and once she arose her head and had her vision cleared from the morning blur, she saw and remembered the reason why she slept so well. "Red? Duh, Harry?" She whispered. "Oh." She remembered that last night she asked her new friend Harry if he could sleep with her and he did.

Throughout that whole night the two birds had their wings around each other and even though they didn't know it, they were sleeping in a position that made them look like a married couple, but they dreamt about knowing it. The entire thought of it was magical, and secretly that was what Annabelle wanted, that was why she wanted him to sleep with her.

"Wow. Harry." She said in her head and put a wing on his sleeping head. "Haha, looking at that face just makes me wanna laugh. Hmm…Harry. Is it possible? Am I…falling in love with this bird? I've only known him for a few days…and I made sure to myself that I would never fall for any bird. Ever since my father forced me into engagement with Seymour and my adoptive families did the same with others, I've always thought that love looked nothing but an unchosen destiny. But…Harry is different. He's kind, respectful, and with every moment I had that involved me taking care of him he never seem to take me for granted. And if he was trying to trick me I would've known it by now. But I can tell he isn't. And just looking at him. Even if he is younger than me I still feel something precious in me when I see his eyes or touch his wings, or even hear his voice."

She began to have a wide smile go up slowly, and the feeling inside her got even stronger as she brought her face closer to his. "The feeling. Seeing him, hearing him, and even saying his name just feels right. Harry, Harry, Harry. Harry the Scarlet Macaw. Now I'm wondering…if I really am starting to feel love for him then…I'm wonder what a kiss feels…like…" The sound of her thoughts were silenced and her face was closer to Harry's more than ever. Her beak reached his and after a split second of hesitation, she slowly did it. She kissed him.

Her beak completely touched his, and even though he wasn't awake yet, she began to enjoy the taste of it. It was her first one ever and it was savoring. So much that she shut her eyes and let something take over her. It was instinct. All she did was let her tongue dance on Harry's, and then she kissed him deeper and wanted to snuggle with him.

In fact, the feeling of it was all too great, and great enough that Harry began to feel her snuggles and it woke him up. He opened his eyes and was in pure shock to notice that Annabelle was making out with him. Through his time with her, he wanted to kiss her and now his dream just came true. Though their present moment wasn't what he had in mind.

Harry felt like kissing her back but everything seemed to be happening too fast. So he started murmuring and shook Annabelle to get her attention. And it worked. The makeout session ended and both birds were staring at each other.

"Annabelle?" Smiled the heating Harry. "Did you just…?"

Annabelle couldn't say anything to him, but realized that she made a mistake. So her eyes began to water and her face spelled sadness while Harry showed concern. "Annabelle. Hey, it's o-" Before he could finish, Annabelle jumped off the vine bed and flew out of the hollow in sadness. "Annabelle, wait!" He tried stopping her but it was too late, and once he tried reaching, he fell off the bed and landed on his still broken wing.

"AHH!" He screamed. Never thought that he'd wake up to feel pleasure and then pain a second later.

Annabelle could've went back to help him but she was already too far to notice. She was just too sad and frustrated because she gave into her emotions and feared that maybe after that, Harry wouldn't wanna be with her anymore. So she just continued flying away while Harry laid on the ground trying to keep his wing steady.

It was a drowning moment for both the lovers.

After a few minutes, Annabelle landed on the branch of a large tree where she could stand, whimper, and repeatedly bop her head against the trunk. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. How could I do that? How could I be stupid enough to give in to that? I've never once been tempted like that. And yet…it tasted sweet and I didn't want it to end. But the way I shocked Harry and he made me stop was humiliating, and even though he smiled I feel like he didn't mean it. I…I…I can't deny it anymore. I'm in love with that scarlet macaw. I just don't know if that love is real for him or if he feels it at all. I just don't know."

"Don't know what?"

Annabelle heard a voice from behind. So she turned and saw a face that she didn't look like she wanted to see. "Ronald?" A military macaw.

"Hi Annabelle, it's been a long time." Said the smirking macaw.

"I can't imagine why, bird brain."

"Ouch. Now is that anyway to greet your old boyfriend?"

That word dried all of Annabelle's tears and were replaced with steam coming out of her ears. "Ronald. You are not my boyfriend, never once in both our lives have you ever been my boyfriend!"

"You sure? You and I got along better than any bird."

"That's because we were kids, we were only friends, and after your parents took me in, you looked like you needed a friend."

"And there you were. Trying to show me care while I did the same for you and so much more."

"So much more? Last I remember after your parents died, I agreed to help watch over you and everywhere I looked you were bullying young chicks and trying to woo other girls. No matter how many times I kept telling you I wasn't looking for love in my life, or better yet, how many times I kept trying to teach how to be selfless you would never listen."

"That's because you and I are birds. Both of us have the right to whatever we want!"

"Yes but not without accepting consequences. No matter what we are, we can't go through things without going through the consequences. That's how important life is."

"Says the woman who abandoned me in the jungle without anything."

"I left you in a tribe filled with military macaws, and I did it because after five years of being together as friends, you would never change and you could never accept the fact that there was no hope for the both of us!"

That stung.

"Wow. That one really hurt, babe."

"I am not your babe. Bully. Now if you're not gonna accept how I feel then I'll just leave again. Goodbye."

She was about to take off, until she felt Ronald grab her wing. "Ow! What the-?" "You're right, Annabelle…I can't accept it. Which is why after all these years I have no problem doing this!" Then in a surprise attack, he forced her beak into his. Ronald made a powerful but not at all enjoyable kiss to Annabelle, and it made her scared and mad enough to kick Ronald hard in the stomach.

But it wasn't hard enough to make him let go of the kiss, so he went even deeper into it. Though he didn't want to cause any harm to her, he at least wanting to enjoy one great kiss with her until they tripped on each other. Annabelle saw her window of opportunity and kept kicking and kicking him until he finally let go. With that chance, Annabelle finally flew away, and Ronald's body hurt too much to catch her. "Ow. Grrr! Annabelle, come back here! You know it won't stay this way, I'll find you! I'll find you and make sure you never leave my side again like you did with your families!" He exhaled, feeling too exhausted to continue standing. "Knowing a girl like you...(exhaling)...you're too weak. So I won't need anyone's help me to deal with you."

So Annabelle flew far and far away, just enough to keep away from that jerkwad's sight. Once she made it, she entered a hole on the side of a mountain and sat in it with exhaustion. She wanted to cry again but felt like she wasted all of her tears from the incident with Harry. So she just continued sitting, and then laid down to comfort herself so she could think.

"Great. I went through a moment of humiliation with Harry, and now I've come to see that Ronald is back after so long. Oi, as if my life wasn't complicated enough as it is. Aw, Harry, I forgot. Aw why did I leave him alone, I can't do that with his wing still broken. But...then again...he probably doesn't even want me to be around and who knows what Ronald might do if he finds him. Oh no." She had no time to hesitate anymore. She flew out of the hole and tried heading back to her hollow and hoped that Ronald wouldn't find Harry or even try to hurt him if he decided to protect Annabelle. There was no time to waste.

Back at the hollow, Harry was still on the ground, trying to hold his wing and still keep it steady. "Ow." He began speaking to himself. "Ah, I don't know how the heck I get myself into these things. But...this right here, seemed like something that was worth it. Annabelle...Annabelle...Annabelle...just the sound of that name makes me feel calmer than a crane listening to the sound of the wind. The sight of her face makes me feel more warm than the sight of all sunsets and sunrises. She's amazing, kind, caring, beautiful both inside and out. No wonder why many males were after her. Though it looked like she was treating her gift like it was a curse. But I still feel proud to see her like this, and that kiss she gave me. It was so sweet and amazing. That was the first time any girl has ever kissed me, and she must've left because she felt humiliated and sad that she didn't resist the urge enough. (sigh)...I just hope she won't be gone for good, and I just wish that I was brave enough to tell her how I feel. Annabelle, I wanna say I love you. You're the most amazing bird in every way. If there was ever a guy that would let you be with him if you wanted to, then he would be the luckiest bird in the world. And I know we've never known each other for that long but still...I can't fight these feelings. I just wanna tell the world that you're the first girl I've seen as the most marvelous macaw ever and if you ever decided to let me stay with you, even after I get better, then nothing would make me feel more grateful. Annabelle...I love you, I really love you and I promise I will never take you for granted." He finally finished.

He just looked at the ceiling next and then shut his eyes while holding his wing still. Physically, he still felt a ton of pain but emotionally felt at ease for he actually felt like he just revealed his feelings to the fantastic blue macaw Annabelle. Speaking of which, Harry soon opened his restful eyes before he noticed a shadow on him. He feared it was some other bird but tried not to panic in the risk of hurting his arm more. So he kept still and just let whatever was gonna happen, happen. The shadow on him became bigger and Harry was ready for the worse, but it turned to be..."Aw!" Then a smooch sound was set off because that bird was Annabelle and she just kissed Harry again. It tasted no different from the last one. Annabelle's kiss deep and she snuggled very smoothly on the shocked Harry's head until she let go and stared at him.

"Annabelle?"

"Yes, Harry."

"You came back? And wait. Did you hear what I-"

"Yep. Every word, and I feel the same way. I've felt it ever since I saw you for the first time. I was just too afraid to admit it because I didn't know or wanna know if it was real because of my experience with arranged marriages, and I was afraid you didn't feel it either, but...what you said, was unlike anything a male has ever said to me. Ever since I brought you here you've been nothing but respectful and understanding, and right now I want nothing more than for you to earn my trust more and for you to stay with me."

"Really? Then, of course. Annabelle, I promise." He raised himself up and they officially sat while staring at each other. "I promise you, as long as I am here I will not disrespect you, I will listen to you, and never make your decisions for you. I promise."

"Thank you, and I think it should start with this. Hold still."

She grabbed a leaf and tore it before using it to help gently wrap Harry's wing. She focused on keeping it steady so it wouldn't hurt more. Once she was done, she looked at Harry's wing more and didn't know that her beak was very close to Harry's again.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Annabelle?"

"Will you really keep your promise?"

"I will. For now on, as long as only you want."

"Good. Now still, don't move."

She grabbed a small batch of clean and wet moss, and rubbed it on Harry's neck and shoulders.

"Thank you, Annabelle."

"Thank you too, Harry. But by any chance, do you think we might be going a little too fast with things?"

"Maybe, so...let's just it slow. Like saving this moment right now."

Their beaks were close again, until they merged. Harry and Annabelle gave each other a kiss, and both of them showed enjoyment to it. During it though, Annabelle continued sponging Harry's shoulders, and they became so lost in the kiss that they couldn't focus on how the moss was soaking them both while they were still sitting.

Harry was grateful. He got what he wanted all along. To find a home where he can meet someone and start a new life with, and he got it.

As for Annabelle, she claimed she wanted to be alone since she was forced to be married multiple times but deep down, a part of her knew that she only ran away because she wanted to find love all on her own.

Both birds got what they wanted and hoped that it would last without a single issue. Especially if it involved someone getting in the way.


	8. FS - Ch 5: More than Trustworthy Part 1

CHAPTER FIVE: MORE THAN TRUSTWORTHY (PT.1)

Imagine what would happen you were traveling, got hurt, and then recovered by an angel. An angel who was nice and tough, and became your best friend before she heard how much you secretly admitting your feelings to her, and then expresses her feelings. That was what Harry the Scarlet Macaw just experienced.

It was now nighttime, and after a few hours of making out ever so lovingly, Harry and Annabelle settled down in the hollow. Both agreeing that they were going a little too fast with the affectionate snuggles. So Annabelle was standing on the other side of the room, tightening up the plants and tearing up more leaves to create a better body cast for Harry. Speaking of which, he was on the other side, sitting on the vine bed to relax, and secretly kept staring at his new girlfriend when she wasn't looking. And vice versa always happened when he looked away.

Both birds have felt embarrassed about what position they were in but at the same time they kinda enjoyed it. In fact, Annabelle didn't wanna wait for Harry to make the first move, so she slowly walked to him after finishing the cast and grabbed a wet moss. Harry felt the heat increasing as she was very close to him and rubbed the moss slowly on his wing.

"So…how are you feeling?" Asked the blushing blue macaw.

"I'm great. Especially since the best girl in the world is willing to help me with my wing."

"Hmm…well, it's not like I'd leave the best guy in the world like this."

They both chuckled and Annabelle made a quick kiss to Harry's beak. It surprised him but it also made him smile.

"Hey Annabelle?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You always told me that you tried avoiding males your whole life because they take advantage of you and never let you choose your own life. But can you tell me why else you're actually interested in me?"

"I don't think there's anything else to add to that. Ever since I've brought you here you've never done anything to take advantage of me. You just listened to or comforted me. You're the first male I've met in a long time that hasn't done anything sad or hurtful to me."

"Really? You sure being a careful nervous wreck doesn't count?"

"Hehehe. Oh come on. Wreck yes, nervous no."

"Very funny."

They laughed again. The two continued staring at one another. The different light colors of their feathers were majestic but nothing compared to the sight of their eyes. They were both different birds and yet their eyes were the same color. They felt like they were looking into a reflection of jewels in a cool clean river.

"Harry? Your eyes are blue…just like mine."

"Are we noticing this just now?"

"I guess so. Let me ask you something. Have you ever fallen in love with someone else?"

"Well, when I was a kid, there were a few girls that I found cute and liked a lot but…(stares at her more)…those were just kiddy crushes. You…are far more than just cute. You're beautiful, smart, selfless, tough, and nothing if not fearless. I am really in love with you and if you really decided to let me stay with you, for as long as you want, then nothing would make me more thankful."

"Aw. I think I feel the same way. Do you really wanna stay with me?" She cuddled her head to his hot blushing cheeks.

"Yes." He did it back at her.

"Will you always comfort me?"

"Yes."

"Will you always respect my desires and boundaries."

"Yes. But don't go too far with one of those things, alright?"

"Hehe…hmm. Oh Harry. I never thought that after so many years, I'd finally fallen in love with someone who understands me."

"And I'm happy for you because of it and because I am that someone."

"Yeah…(Chuckling)…Harry? There's also something else I wanna tell you."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Did I ever tell you that when I brought you here I did think you were awfully handsome? And knowing that you're a little younger than me makes you cuter?"

"Ooh. Oh boy, I must be dreaming because I don't think I'm lucky enough to be with a girl who's this nice."

"Lucky enough? Absolutely not. But nice and compassionate enough? Totally. (Chuckling) I outta be considered lucky. You were the one who's been too nice."

"I suppose we both were. Now why we don't stop thinking and relax ever so delicately."

"Hmm…"

They continued rubbing their cheeks together, and it eventually caused Harry to give into his instincts to put his wings around her. It surprised her but she didn't seem to care after a second of settling. The night for them was young, and both of them were grateful to enjoy a time where nothing could bother or worry them anymore.

But that wasn't completely true. Because outside, there was a certain someone spying them with a feeling of deep, dark rage. It was Ronald, and he did he look mad.

"Grrr…after everything I did for her this is how she repays me?" He mentally said. "Fine!" He yelled, and after thanking heaven for the fact that no one heard that, he continued standing on the tree branch to think. "Hmm…what to do, what to do. I can't simply go in there and take down that Harry guy. I want Annabelle to actually be with me. So if I did take down that guy then she'll either run away or kill me. I have to think bigger than that, and…" Very soon, an idea popped in. "I think it's now time to visit some old friends." Ronald flew off, and less than a mile later, he reached another hollow with another special couple to spy on.

Mikka and Leo.

He noticed them together, just sitting on their nest and laughing while they were playing…with a baby chick.

"Haha. Aw…that's sweet." Said Leo as the baby chick found a little vine flower and gave it to him.

"Hmm…isn't this little guy adorable, Leo?" Mikka asked before she rubbed the baby's cheek.

"Yeah. Let's not call him Angel though."

"I know, I know. Man, do you think it was fortunate that we found him after Angel left?"

"Fortunate? I think we should've found him sooner. I mean who in the world would be cruel enough to leave a baby chick in a garbage can?"

"Yeah, but at least he's safe here now."

"Yup, just what exactly do you wanna call him?"

"I'm thinking…" Right before she was about to say it, Ronald hoped she would name the baby after him, but…"Geoffrey." Ouch.

"Geoffrey? Hmm, I think I like it."

"I know you do, Loveo. You love anything that I name."

"Oh you bet I do, now come here."

They made out with each other and their new baby scarlet ( _ **who is apparently adopted by Mikka and Leo**_ ) had a confused face while seeing his new parents pressing their beaks together and lay down and laugh. But then Mikka stopped and signified Geoffrey to come and lay by them both to sleep. Geoffrey walked over to them and cuddled with Mikka's wing.

"Aw." They both said, and all three of them were ready to sleep together, until the disturbance finally came in. "'Aw' is right. Hi guys, remember me?"

"Ronald?" Mikka appeared shocked as she stood up and held Geoffrey so he wouldn't approach him.

"Hey…Ronald. What are you doing here?" Leo was also shocked but with his tone of voice, he sounded a little more angry than scared.

"I'm here to see you guys. I thought maybe we could get back to our old business together."

"What?"

Mikka spoke up, "Are you kidding? After everything that you put us through in the past you expect us to do your bidding again? Just like that?"

"Yep, those were the days."

"Yeah the days where you would force us to convince a different girl to ( _ **just**_ ) date you until you would get bored and you wanted us to do it over and over again until you wanted steal Angel from us."

"And I would've succeeded if you folks didn't stop listening to me."

"Well guess what, punk!" Mikka yelled. "We did! So if you think we're going to listen to you again after all of that, you got another thing coming."

"Oh no, my dear, I think you got another thing coming. Look down." Mikka did what Ronald said and noticed that Geoffrey wasn't in her wings anymore.

"Ah! Where's-!?"

"Looking for someone?" The scarlet couple looked and saw Ronald holding their baby.

"What? No, Ronald don't hurt our child!" Leo demanded.

"Don't worry, Leo old friend, I'm not going to hurt him, only if you guys promise to do one last task for me. Hmmmm, Tick tock." The two saw that Ronald wasn't hurting him. Just holding him with his talons, and Geoffrey treated like a baby crib. He was very young and didn't know what was going on so he wasn't scared.

Mikka began to tear over him. "Ronald, please. We just got him, please don't hurt our son."

"Your son? I thought you said you found him in a garbage can."

Leo spoke, "Yes but that guy is very young and he has no one else. Please!"

"Like I said, I won't hurt him if you do what I want."

"Grr! Ron-" Leo wanted to strike but Mikka stopped him, giving him the eyes and deep hug, showing that they had no choice. So he sighed, "Fine. We'll do what you want, just give us our son."

"Very well, but only when this is over."

"Okay! (sigh)...what do you want?"

"Well...believe it or not...it involves a blue macaw. And nothing like the ones who two befriended, but one that I've known longer than any other, and now...she has fallen in love with a scarlet macaw."

Mikka and Leo gasped. Never once have they heard of an idea like that before, and now they see that for the sake of their new son's life, they have to do Ronald's dirty work by breaking up a new pair.


	9. PFL - Ch 1: Normal Day, Great Surprise

_**Now we're back to what is probably one of my most favorite stories to work on. Remember, this one was inspired by Draclepire's "One Morning in Minnesota", and it's gonna be just like it. So here's to hoping that that good author will like this.**_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: FROM A NORMAL DAY TO A GREAT SURPRISE

Imagine if there was a person who had a life of his own that wasn't so much as adventurous but rather enjoyable. A life where that person wouldn't have any responsibilities but still had good times with his friends and at least had a job, and a friend who always took care of him and treated him like a little brother. That person felt like no life could be any better than that. And that person...wasn't even a person, but a bird. A scarlet macaw and his name was Harry.

He was a bird who felt like he had everything and didn't want more. But that would soon change on a new ordinary day.

All the way, in the large town of Rio de Janeiro, the sun rose up as Harry was continuously sleeping on a large couch. He and his owner, Donnie, lived in a hotel room together since that was where they worked. Donnie was the hotel's doorman and Harry was the special bird who entertained the younger residents with acrobatic tricks everyday, and he did it with the many other birds that were friends with him. Harry loved with his job but he also loved to sleep in a lot like what he was currently doing. Until he heard a small voice.

"Harry. Harry. Hey buddy...(clicking)…it's time to get up." Harry groaned and opened his eyes to see that voice came from Donnie. "How are you feeling?" "Great. Until you woke me up again." All Donnie heard from that response was a squawk. "Alrighty. I can see you're still your cranky-self." He slowly rubbed his head. "Sorry to wake you on your day off now but I thought I should let you know that I'm about to go out and get some groceries. Think you can manage here without me?" Harry only nodded. "Good. See you, buddy." He left the hotel room, which was a suite, and Harry sat up to stretch and look to see that he had the whole suite to himself.

"Oh yeah. Party time." He said with glee as he spotted the remote and made it roll to him in smooth style. Once he reached it, he turned on the TV and watched his favorite shows.

"Hmm…(stretching)…This is the life. A large room. No responsibilities. A job of entertaining kids, and plenty of good friends. Now it's just me enjoying a good day off, expecting nothing but no worries." But that's where he was wrong. When Donnie left the room, he instantly heard the TV go off and just chuckled. "Hmm Hmm. Oh Harry. Fun with kids and to your owner…(sigh)…I just wish you didn't have to go through all of your own fun alone." He thought and dwelled on the idea of it during his trip.

Donnie always trusted Harry to manage things but doing them alone was a bother. Donnie just didn't know what to do which was another reason why he left, and looked through his phone to see photos of him, Harry, and all of their friends. And in the photos, he noticed a friend of his named Emma, a girl who worked at a pet store not too far from the hotel, so seeing her gave Donnie a great idea.

Meanwhile still, Harry was enjoying his toons and saw a picture frame of him and his friends together. "Hmm. Yep, plenty of friends. Can't imagine anything that would be better." He looked closer and thought more about them.

Sebastian, a Ferruginous Pygmy Owl who was not the just oldest member of the group but also wisest and most annoying when it came to humor.

Elizabeth, a hyperactive Cave Swallow who would sing right and could become too excited with new friends if it never came to anything scary.

Mikka and Leo, a pair of scarlet macaw lovers who were younger than Sebastian but more responsible for taking care of their friends.

Geoffrey and Angel, the youngest and humorous birds, and the son and daughter to Mikka and Leo.

These six birds have been friends with Harry for many years, and all of them together did a great job in their performances. They dance, sing, and do all kinds of acrobatic tricks meant to occupy the children while the adults work to rent rooms or anything else. "And I think my life is just better this way, with nothing new." That was what Harry thought.

One hour later, Donnie got the groceries and made it to the pet store speedily. It was a small shop but had a lot of good products and plenty of animals, and even though Donnie's been to the place a lot to get food for Harry, he seemed more happy to be in it than before. Emma was at the cash register and smiled to see Donnie here again.

"Hi D."

"Morning, Emma. Do you think you can help me with something?"

"Getting Harry's usual, right? Sure I'll help."

"No, not that, something else."

"Oh?"

"You see, call me silly, but for awhile now, I've had to leave Harry home alone so much and I'm thinking that he might getting a lonely."

"Really? Are you sure about that, because you know how well he is with taking of himself and he already has you and the other birds from-"

"I know, I know but I don't think it's so much as enough. I just want to do something like this to make him more happy and not at all alone. So please, help a friend's friend out by getting him a new friend?" He gave her puppy eyes. Emma apparently couldn't resist, "Ah. Okay. But are you even sure. What if he likes being alone?" "I don't think I wanna take that chance." "Alright then. Besides I don't think I can turn down helping that little red guy. In fact…now that you mention it I do have something in mind. Follow me." She lead Donnie to a back room in the shop, where there was a handful of pet food, a TV set, chair, and a desk with a large cage. And inside that was a bird staring at the wall in sadness. Only the two humans could get a good look at her.

"Oh my gosh. She's…she's so beautiful." Donnie said.

"Yep. Me and a friend of mine found her six weeks ago. She was hurt so I fixed her up and left her here since she didn't look too thrilled to go back to the jungle. Heck she didn't even wanna be around the other animals."

"The poor girl looks lonely. What's her name?"

"To me she looks like an Annabelle. Now I know that she isn't a scarlet macaw but I think if you wanna give Harry a new friend then maybe she could be the best choice."

"Hmm…" He thought it over and wondered if it could work. He believed Harry was too lonely and Annabelle really did look depressed, so maybe bringing them together could create a win win for both of them. After all, "Opposites attract."

After going through a few more minutes, Harry was still relaxing and did what he usually does while watching TV; "Goodbye Radiator-Springs, and goodbye Betsy! California here I come! Aw I feel that wind!" Every time he would watch a good movie, he would act out some of his favorite scenes. At the moment he was watching a scene about a red car racing through an old town. He had the same feeling that the car did. Total freedom and no worries...even though he couldn't fly. But he would never get tired of the feeling.

Then he heard a knock on the door. "Donnie?" He squawked. "Hey Harry, it's me. And I got a surprise for ya." "Hmm?" Harry climbed up to the suite's kitchen island and Donnie opened the door, which really gave Harry a surprised look because he saw his best friend holding a cage covered by a sheet. "Harry. Oh boy. My friend, I believe you are going to love this to the max. Now for a long time I've been worried that I might be making you feel lonely every time I leave you." "Huh? I'm not lonely." Donnie still didn't understand that so he continued, "So I decided to buy a new friend for you. Or more accurately I rented her in case you guys don't get along." "Her?" "So anyway, I hope you guys do get along and this will help you not feel alone when I'm gone." "Her? I-I-I-" He wanted to protest but was distracted by the thought of him now befriending a new girl and housemate.

Donnie opened the front of the sheet and the cage door. "Hey Annabelle. You can come on out, it's okay." From Harry's view the cage it seemed too dark but after a second he heard a very soft voice with a soft sniffle of sadness. "Alright, alright, 'Donnie'. If it'll get you to shut up. My gosh, I don't even know why you wanted me. Though if I got what I wanted I would at least...(sniff)...stop crying and actually listen for...once." She stepped out of the cage and stared directly at Harry. Harry did the same to her and saw that she was a young blue spix macaw, and very very beautiful. He even noticed the tears on her so he raised his wing.

"H-Hi. Hi there."

"Hello." She seemed about as nervous to see him as he was but walked forward to him, even with her bright pink cheeks. "I'm Annabelle."

"So I gather. I-I-I'm H-H-Harry." He smiled but took a step back which made Annabelle chuckle to see him quake like that. "(Chuckling)…Well H-H-Harry, can I say it's quite interesting to meet a very handsome bird like yourself." She continued walking to him while he still backed up, until he slipped into the kitchen sink that was filled with water. Annabelle and Donnie laughed.

"Well, already I can see you two are getting along great. So I think I'll just leave you alone for a bit." Donnie said and left to his bedroom.

"W-What?" Harry felt like freaking out a little but quickly got out of the sink when he saw Annabelle still smirking at him. "U-U-Uh. Hang on a second." Harry was out and soaking wet.

"Hmm. Now what the heck are you so nervous about, handsome."

"N-Nothing."

She kept walking to him and as they were getting closer, both their faces became bright pink with blushes.

"Annabelle, what are you doing?"

"Getting to know you a little. Some friends usually shake wings, but for a handsome friend I'd rather do something else my way." Then she pushed Harry up against a pillar and kissed his cheeks repeatedly. "Ah." He freaked out a little more so he got out of Annabelle's embrace and jumped to the floor and ran.

"Hey where are you going, red?"

"W-Well, I am trying just to get a little more space. And Annabelle if we're going to be friends then might I suggest we take things slowly?"

"Slowly? Ooh-hoo, I don't know the meaning of the word. But if you wanna play Lover's Chase then I'm all for it!"

Annabelle jumped and chased after him. Harry gulped and continued running while still blushing. He was also curious to why Annabelle couldn't just use her wings to fly and catch him, but let that idea go to avoid her.

The two continued running around in the suite while the movie was still playing. After a few more seconds passed, Annabelle couldn't help but stare at the TV, and when she stopped to do so, Harry accidentally crashed into her, making them collide and lay down beside each other.

Annabelle smiled to see that she was right next to the nervous Harry.

"Well now, I didn't think you'd wanna switch places."

"Okay Annabelle, I-" Before he could finish, Annabelle put a wingtip on his beak, telling him to shoosh. "Harry, just calm down and let me take a good look at you." She examined him from the face and shoulders, and liked him more. His red feathers were bright and colorful, he looked young and strong and very mature, and she seemed to like him more for his nervous side. So she put her wings on her chin and stared at him seductively. "Hmm…okay, Harry if you wanna take things slowly then how 'bout you start by telling me a little bit about yourself?"

"Okay. Well I've lived in this place nearly my whole life, I'm sort of a fun guy when it comes to thinking of something fun to do, and also I'm a thirteen year old scarlet macaw. Not a sixteen year old blue macaw."

"Actually I'm fifteen."

"Oh."

"(Giggling)…well I can see you really are someone fun to hang out with. As for me, I know I may seem like someone who's hard to talk but I'm also quite a lonely bird. I've been on my own for a while because I never seem to find 'the one' for me. So I've been avoiding others and let my loneliness get the best of me."

"Really? I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. After all, you-"

"Hang on, Annabelle, I get it. You want a boyfriend in your life but I don't think I'm the right guy for it. After all we just met today."

"I know, but…still…I don't think I can help it. We may have met today but you're just too cute to resist. And it's not like I'm asking you to marry me. I just want someone care about right now. And the other way around."

"Y-You really think I'm cute?"

"Oh yeah. Now come on, just hold still and let me just get a little more befriending with you. Hmm…"

She got closer and rubbed her cheek to Harry's. He was feeling more heat than before, but was glad that Annabelle was taking things slowly. He didn't want to be in a relationship like that but did feel something inside him pumping and thought, "Wow…I don't really think I've ever thought about having a girlfriend before. Maybe I am gonna like this. All I have to do is make her feel welcomed, show her respect, and hope that she'll never meet Leo and the others." So then he snuggled his heads to hers and they got to know each other a little more throughout the rest of the afternoon and only thought about what might come next.


	10. More and More Future Stories

**_The future just keeps getting more interesting, doesn't it?_**

* * *

• Blind Eyes, Bright Heart

One year later, after "Forever One", Annabelle gets herself into an accident that causes her to go blind. She fears with how long it might go, and even though her friends say that they should let Tulio help, she really wants to "see" if Harry is willing help her anyway he can until it wares off.

• Chance

Inspired by "Spiderman: One More Day." After Harry does everything he can in attempt to save his dying mother, he and Annabelle come across a demon that wishes to erase the history of them being married and bring them into a new story in order to save Harry's mom.

• Adventurers Forever

There's not exactly any plot to this yet but I think I'll make it about H&A being treasure hunters together, and it was actually inspired by Jesse & Petra's bonding moments from Minecraft: Story-Mode.

• Another Heart of the Multiverse

Harry and Annabelle are partners in archaeology, and they go on a trip to find ancient ruins. Once they find it, they get trapped and notice that they're in the ruins, and from there…they see pictures, treasures, and everything that represents every different version of…themselves and their love stories.

• HxA Shorts

A collection of small silent scenes for the lovebirds that were inspired by all the videos made by Slamacow.

• The Haunt of One's Life

Harry is a lonely scientist and has been studying about the supernatural all his life. Through his recent times, his friends have been trying to set him up with many girls but he thought love was just a waste of time. That is until one day he got word about people running away from a haunted house, so he wanted to check it out. When he got there, he found exactly what he was hoping for; a real ghost, but not just any, it was the ghost of a beautiful female blue macaw named Annabelle. She appeared to be the most attractive there is, and she was in love with Harry. He liked her too as soon as they got aquatinted but didn't exactly feel the same way until later on.

They both fell in love and would always hang out with each other, day after day, and never once has Annabelle ever betrayed him. In fact, she was never a devil but rather someone who bonded with the house for a long time. Though she did want Harry to join, he still didn't exactly love her and knew that she couldn't screw with powers like that, so decided to wait until he was ready to pass on.

Once that happened, he and Annabelle stayed together and haunted the house forever.

Part of this story also goes over the history of Annabelle's home.

• High School Drama

In this universe, the story Romeo and Juliet is actually called Harry and Annabelle. And in this one high school, Harry has to go through a big school year being the guide and best friend of a beautiful macaw named Annabelle.

Throughout the time, Harry was referred to as Gary just so that way he wouldn't feel embarrassed about being close to Annabelle, the girl that he has a crush on.

• Lovers of the Motorway

A spin-off to the Doctor Who episode, Gridlock. Harry has been driving his car in the New New York motorway ever since the quarantine system started. He's been alone for two months and wanted to go mad but couldn't. Then one day, he saved a female blue macaw named Annabelle. She had no choice but to stay with him and during that time, they began to fall for each other.

• Masterpiece

Harry is a french actor, writer, painter, and singer, and Annabelle is a girl without a home and without a voice. Both birds wanted to find love and care in each other's life and then they found each other. Annabelle was hurt and he brought her home and she became his inspiration.

They soon stayed together and got married after Harry discovered that Annabelle is an instrumentalist. They created beautiful art and music together.

• 'Tis The Season

In this universe, it was a snowy December and Harry has been living alone in a good state. He felt lonely throughout his entire time but still enjoyed his life, and even felt grateful during the Christmas Season as he soon met the lovely Annabelle. This was inspired by a Christmas card that I got from my grandmother.


	11. FS - Ch 6: More than Trustworthy Part 2

CHAPTER SIX: MORE THAN TRUSTWORTHY (PT.2)

Throughout the rest of the night, Harry and Annabelle couldn't help but enjoy their time by snuggling their heads, splashing around in the pond, eating a good meal, and did anything that only a new couple would do to past the time. Both of them didn't wanna sleep, right up until the hour when Annabelle was having Harry dance for her.

"Haha, hola!" He chanted, having fun and making Annabelle giggle. It was fun for the both of them, until Harry yelped when he felt his wing painfully twist. "Ah!" "Oh no." He felt like falling but Annabelle caught him and rested him down. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah. Ow. No." "Gosh. I'm sorry just hold stuff." "You don't have to say—ow!" He yelled again because Annabelle brought his wing into place. It was painful enough to bring tears out but he didn't cry about it. Annabelle wanted to smile because Harry was being strong but focused on helping him more. She held his wing still and finally wrapped a new cast around his it. It was a clean strong leaf, and the wrapping was smooth enough to make Harry sigh in calmness. "Is that better?" "Yes, just give me a little warning next time." "Right, sorry. And I'm also sorry that I didn't think about your wing, I was just caught up on the excitement." "Yeah me too, but…I'm fine. Thanks." "You're welcome but I think I'm gonna be more careful with you on that." She sighed and slowly rested herself on her boyfriend.

Harry vibrated from that action. He was still new at being a boyfriend and couldn't let the feeling of adrenaline disappear. But he just laid there and enjoyed having Annabelle near him while she thought the same thing. She thought Harry was soft and very cuddling ( _ **though he isn't fat**_ ), and fun to lay on, and it made her want to stay in that position; shutting her eyes, not making sound, and let the breath of her body flow out while wanting to sleep on her boyfriend. But before she could, she heard whistling. It was the whistling of something new. A song that was unique and beautiful. And once it made her raise her head she noticed that it was Harry. He was whistling that song, and did it majestically. It made Annabelle wanna stick her tongue out and stare him at him dreamly but before she could, Harry stopped and smiled before giving Annabelle a quick kiss.

"Whoa, Harry. That was incredible."

"Thanks."

"What do you call a song like that?"

"Well, I didn't exactly make it up. It's well known to a lot of people and it's called 'Across the Stars: Love Theme'."

"Wow. And somehow…it kinda makes me feel like that song fits our relationship."

"Ditto."

They chuckled and laid down on each other again, feeling at ease once more. Those birds may've known each other for a short while, but they both felt deeply in love and didn't want anything to stop them from feeling that way. So they gave each other a slow and loving kiss before falling asleep in each other's wings. But their peace still wouldn't last, because a small certain evil was afoot.

The next morning, they woke up with happy smiles and big eyes of colorful joy.

"Morning, handsome." Annabelle said.

"Morning, my beautiful blue bell. (Whispering) I gotta remember that one."

"Haha. Hmm." She cuddled her head to Harry's again. "I don't think I need to ask how your night was."

"Yeah. Another sweet night where I get to sleep with my selfless girlfriend."

"Uh-huh. And the same feeling goes for me. Now before anything else, can you tell me how your wing feels?"

"It's fine. Surprising better than yesterday. I'm no doctor but somehow I feel like it'll be even better…in maybe a week from now."

"That's good. And just know that once you do get better, you can stay with me for as long as we both want."

"I doubt there's anything better than that."

They enjoyed their moment more, before getting up and decided to pass the time with normal fun. Since Harry's wing was still busted they decided to play games slowly.

They got into the bird bath and splashed the water around, laughing.

Harry got to teach Annabelle how to play "guess what am I?"

They got to dance slowly with each other.

Annabelle messed with him by playing dress or makeover with the flowers and vines.

And through the rest of the morning, they did all kinds of their own games to have fun and not look like a mushy mushy couple. It was still a fun time for them as a pair, and after another hour, the two just sat together at their hollow entrance watching the beauty of the sky.

Annabelle sighed in relaxation from having her head on Harry's shoulder and his not-broken wing around her. "This is the life."

"You said it. Blue sky, green land, clean home, peace and quiet…and you and me. Just us with no worries now."

"Yep. Oh by the way Harry, I'm a little hungry. Do you mind if I fetch us a snack?"

"Not at all. I'd like anything that isn't mango, please."

"Yeah we've had much of those lately so I'll find something else."

"Thanks." He stood up and gave her a kiss to the cheek.

"You're welcome." Then she tickled his neck with her beak, making him laugh before she flew off to find food, not giving him the chance to strike back. So from the distance, Harry just made a dreamily smile. "Wow. She's really something. I like a lady that belongs to no one and is willing to let me be with her. She's like an angel."

"You bet she's like one." Said another voice that spooked Harry. He looked around and noticed that it came from…Ronald. "Uh hello?" Harry got nervous seeing a stranger standing by the other outside walk side of the hollow. "Hi. Harry, is it?" "Yeah? How do you know-?" "My name is Ronald and I'm a friend of your sweetheart. And I've come here to tell you something." He walked closer to Harry in a scary looking manner. "I believe you've overstayed your welcome. You are out of here, going down, and away from my girlfriend!" And before Harry could protest, Ronald brought out a thick stick from behind and used it to smack Harry unconscious. It worked. Everything was black for Harry and only heard a big laugh from Ronald. Next Ronald hovered up and carried Harry's body to another spot where Mikka and Leo were standing, and they looked terrified.

"Hehe. So, are you two ready to do your part?" Ronald asked them.

The scarlet couple still didn't enjoy this but they had no choice since Ronald threatened to take out their new son. So they nodded and were definitely ready.

Moments later, Annabelle had grapes and small bits of honeydew on her talons. She was done looking for enough food and ready to head home for some more time with her boyfriend. She glided awfully fast, and smiled with the wind blowing on her face because it reminded of how much Harry comforted her during the cold ( _ **and because it was January so it reminded her that it was still winter**_ ). The excitement was just immeasurable for her, and she felt like she couldn't handle enough of it when she landed on the branch in front of her home. But...that washed away when she noticed how dark the hollow was.

So she whispered, "Harry? Is everything-?" But then heard something. Something that sounded like soft kisses and quiet giggles, and it made Annabelle's heart rapidly pump when she heard voices.

"Oh, Harry, you charmer." Annabelle noticed the voice coming from a female scarlet macaw, and she was making out with a male that looked liked Harry. It was too dark for Annabelle to see but was too scared to look closer. She just stood there and heard more of the birds' words. "Oh Harry. You are just too much for me." "That's why I like making out with you so much, my little Mikka." "Mikka?" Annabelle whispered in shock. She backed up and continued watching the two kissing and putting their wings around each other, all on one of the vine beds. Making her feel terrible, especially after hearing these next words. "Aw. So this right here will be our new home?" "Oh yeah. Mikka, this will be our nest and nobody will be around to bother us. It'll only be you and me forever." "No boys to bother me or even girls to bother you. Speaking of which, I'm surprised you found this place on your own, even in your condition. Are you sure you haven't been seeing anyone behind my back?" "Absolutely not. You, Mikka, are the only girl in my life. I wouldn't care if another girl would even save my life...you are the only girl I could ever want." And from there, the macaw gave the girl a great loving kiss, and hearing and seeing all of that just made Annabelle more frozen than before.

Tears came out of her eyes.

Her wings were shaking like a radial snake's tail.

Inside, she wanted to scream and hurt the two macaws.

But instead of giving into her rage, she gave into her sadness and flew away. Flew right out and away from the hollow, and not caring anymore that it was hers. Then when she was gone, the macaws in the hollow stopped making out and frowned. "Oh! I can't believe we did that!" Yelled the male macaw, who wasn't really Harry but Leo. He was beyond infuriated and Mikka wasn't feeling any different. "I know. We had to make that girl think her Harry was cheating on her. I'm the last person who would ever enjoy pulling a trick like this on someone but if it meant saving Geoffrey..." "We just have to hope that it was worth it." "Oh it was worth it. And it was delicious!" They noticed Ronald chanting that. Leo growled at him and wanted to hurt him severely. "Grr! Ronald! We did what you wanted, now we want our son back!" "Take it easy, you will have him. Just promise me one thing." "What?" They both asked. "After this, you must promise me that you will never tell Annabelle about what I made you do. I'm taking Harry out and will have Annabelle all to myself without her ever knowing what really happened. Promise?" They were hesitant to answer but knew that if they didn't agree, Ronald could come back and hurt Geoffrey or do worse. "Alright. Mikka and I promise to never tell Annabelle anything." "Just what exactly are you gonna do to Harry?" "Oh don't worry, he'll be fine. As for Geoffrey...you'll find him at your home. See ya."

Ronald then flew off with an evil grin, happy that things were going great for him. But the scarlet couple were only frustrated and wanted to make him receive justice, but not before getting to their son.

For Annabelle, she was then trying to fly as far away as possible while cursing Harry and herself. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, how could I be so stupid?!" She was crying her eyes out. "For eight years now, eight years, I've been avoiding all males because I was afraid that they would force me to marry and never let me choose my own life. But now that wasn't enough. Now I'm avoiding them because I'm also afraid that they'll stab me in the back. Well no more. From now on, I'm finding a new home where I'll be completely alone. No more boys, no friends or family. Nothing but me, Annabelle, the now and forever loneliest blue macaw on earth!" She looked like she was about to go mad until she accidentally impacted herself into a tree. She didn't see it and just fell before landing on a branch. After another second, she just laid down looking at the sky, thinking about what she said and began to cry again.

She sobbed awfully quietly before she finally yelled, "Harry!" Feeling that her life of real love was all over so soon. "Why? Does my life have to be like this?" She continued crying until she heard something. It was the sound of soft crying and it wasn't from her. So she sat up and noticed another dark hollow, and despite what happened her curiosity still got the best of her. She walked and noticed something very close to the entrance.

It was Geoffrey. He was trapped behind some kind of vine cage and crying like any baby would when they're scared and alone. He was crying very softly, which made Annabelle surprised to see him like that so she approached him to help.

"Hey sweetie, what happened?" She asked and Geoffrey stopped crying when he noticed her, feeling jumpy now. "Hey hey hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Everything's fine." She cut the vines and gently carried the little baby. "Everything's fine. Hmm…now who in the name of earth would hold a poor chick like this and leave him here?" Seeing Geoffrey made her feel better so she tickled him while still holding him. It made him giggle. "Aw. Okay I'll admit you are very cute. Cute like…another certain macaw I knew. I thought he was my friend. Even more than that…my…my soulmate. But clearly, even I was avoiding the chance of love, I knew inside I wanted it. I wanted to know what it was like to experience having real love. A husband that would always care for me as much as I did for him. Now…I don't know what I want." She sadly sighed before she noticed Geoffrey sucking on her wingtip.

She chuckled, "Yep, cute. Hmm…if you weren't so young I'd ask you to be my new boyfriend." She snuggled her head to him, which made him giggle more. "Hehe. Oh. As bad as I feel, I know better than to leave a baby behind. So I'll wait in here until your folks come back, okay?" Geoffrey just responded with a tickling nuzzle. "Hmm…I just have to hope that no jerk like Harry or Ronald will…show…up." She finally realized something. "Ronald? Oh no, he would…do anything to win me over. Even trick me into giving up on someone else. No, no. Look, little one. You stay here, I'll be right back. I have to get back home and find out if I was-" Once she was out of the hollow, she turned and noticed two shocked scarlet macaws staring at her. Mikka and Leo. "-tricked. Ah, I knew it! Get out of my way!" She pushed the two away and flew off.

"Oh my. That was Annabelle." Mikka said.

"I know. What was she even talking about? How did she-?" They stopped when they noticed Geoffrey was free. "Geoffrey! Are you okay?" The baby just giggled again after his father picked him up. They were relieved to see that their son was completely safe but were wondering what Annabelle was doing. All they did next was stare from the distance and guess that it had something to do with finding Harry.

As for him, things still seemed black until he opened his eyes and noticed himself…inside a cave.

"Huh? Hey what the-?!" He was finally awake and struggled when he was noticed that he was tied up with vines and upside down. "Hey! Hey! Someone help! Get me outta here! Ow!" The struggling hurt his wing more. So he stopped and then heard the laughing of a macaw approaching. "Haha. Hi there." "What the-Ronald, was it? What the heck are you doing? Help me!" "No I don't think I will." "Why? Wait, you were the one who knocked me out, why?" "Why? Why? Because of Annabelle. You took the very woman that I admired away from me!" "Take away? She never mentioned anything about you to me before. And no offense but I can see why." "Grr! Hahaha. Well guess what. I can tell you've enjoyed your time with her very much, but after what my friends have done for me, she'll be all mine." "What? Look, I don't know what tricks you have up your sleeve but I know Annabelle's smart enough to look past it. And when she notices that I'm gone she'll know that something's wrong and will find me." "Ooh. I wouldn't be too sure of that. Right now, you're my prisoner and Annabelle will be my soulmate forever. So see ya, ya red hasbeen."

Then without warning, Ronald kicked his injuried wing and it caused Harry to scream hard in pain. That sound made Ronald smile before leaving and ready to sooth Annabelle. But what he didn't know was that he would be getting another thing coming very soon.

* * *

 _ **Here we go again with the intense stuff. But don't worry, these lovebirds are created to work hard to find a way back to each other.**_

 _ **Now a thing to mention…in case I didn't mention this before, I not only have a Google page but also a bloggers page called cr34t0rs1st. and right there, I'm gonna be showing you guys the summaries to my future fanfictions. So enjoy that and have a good one. And I'll even be releasing a little journal for 2018.**_


	12. FS - Ch 7: Enlightened

_**My blue and red pair are back and together to continue their first story. In fact, since it's sort of not working for me anymore, I've decided to delete this story from Wattpad and DeviantART. Now this whole thing just stays here instead of copied everywhere else.**_

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: ENLIGHTENED

After seeing the trick that was revealed in front of her, Annabelle continued trying to fly through the jungle with total frustration and worry because she was after both Ronald and Harry. She thought she actually witnessed her new boyfriend making out with another female but when those two came to her, she realized it was a scam.

Harry could've been in danger, Annabelle thought, and wanted to give Ronald a piece of her mind. So she just flew through every bit of green and natural land looking place for hours and hours until the sky started getting darker and she got tired. She landed on a branch and hyperventilated. "No…no. I…can't stop. I…need…to find…Harry. My…sweet…Harry." She took a moment to breathe some more until she flew up again to continue searching. The whole jungle was like a maze. In fact, what she wasn't even aware of the fact that she was getting very close to the city of Rio. Humans were gonna be the last thing she would expect if she ran into them, but she didn't care.

"Harry! (Breathing) Harry! Harry!" She screamed and screamed, and still she didn't see a signal clue, even when she returned to her hollow. There wasn't another red feather around anywhere. So she began to cry and got onto another branch again. She felt her tears flowing out of her like a great waterfall and started to fear the worst. "Oh Harry. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so gullible as to fall for a completely obvious trick that was right under my nose. Can people honestly be that ignorant? I should know I almost fell for these things since I was a chick." Annabelle complained to herself. "Clearly nothing's changed. Oh Harry. Wherever you are, I hope you're safe and were able to fight off Ronald. Broken wing or not, I know your heart and mind are much bigger than your…sweet charming muscles. (Groaning)…The way you look. So young, so strong, smart, and completely caring and honest. I can't believe I forgot all about that so instantly. I don't wanna let you go ever again. I will always want to hold you and want to be in your wings." More tears came and she just wanted to cry hard, hoping still that her loving boyfriend would come to her.

Author's Note: _**Imagine her crying the same way Dash did when she had to let Tank go hibernating, but with Cherami Leigh's voice.**_

On the other side, another certain bird was flying around the jungle but it wasn't Harry the Scarlet Macaw, it was Ronald the Military Macaw. He was looking for Annabelle all day. "Grr! Come on, girl, where the heck are you? I thought you were gonna show up at my hollow?" He said, and that actually was a part of his plan, but he was unaware of where she really ended up. So he looked for her for as long as she was looking for Harry. Until…

"Ooh hoohoohoo! Time for me to make my way, and good timing too." Ronald saw Annabelle lying on the branch, finally sobbing very quietly. He took that opportunity to woo her. He stopped flying as he landed near her, just a few steps away. So he walked up to her very slowly and smoothly. Annabelle heard his talon steps before raising her head and turning.

"Hello, Annabelle. I'm sorry to show myself like this after how…r-rude I was being yesterday." He wasn't one for admitting his own err. "But I wanted to see you again. To apologize." Annabelle didn't do anything but stand up. She didn't even scowl at him. Though inside her mind she imagined clawing his eyes out. But she just let him continue talking.

"I admit. I was wrong. A-and, y-y-you were right. I was s-selfish and completely in-considerate and pigheaded. And now I'm guessing why you're sad. You've been alone for so long and when I found you I wasn't giving you the best kind of reunion, and I'm…(gulp)…I'm s-sorry. So would you be okay if right now I can keep you company?" She knew his words were only lies, and while being a little weirded out, she was actually impressed with hearing him say those words. After so many years of seeing him being a prideful chicken, she at least got to see him admit he did wrong.

So all she did with that was just stand still, folding wings together like she was cold and not say a single word. Ronald only smiled to that and approached her slowly. With each passing second, Annabelle didn't flitch one bit. She let him come to her until he hugged her very smooth and slow like. The sensation of that hug was very warm and comforting for him. For Annabelle, she didn't hug back but only enjoyed a little bit of it. Because it reminded her of how they use to be good friends. Either way it felt sweet, yet it wasn't what she was looking for.

"Thank you, Ronald." She finally spoke to him.

"You're welcome. Now again, I-I-I know I wasn't the best bird in the world. But just know that I actually can make it up to you. Because I…I love you, my sweet Annabelle."

And when he least expected it, Ronald felt a sudden burning and powerful sensation on his stomach. He stopped hugging Annabelle and looked down to that she actually kicked him hard in the stomach. "Ahhahh." He squeaked and knelt down. "What the heck?" Then Annabelle grabbed his shoulders and pushed him hard on the surface. She growled fiercely right at him.

"Grrahhhh! You are pathetic if you think I'd fall for that again!"

"Again? What are you doing?"

"You hired two scarlet macaws into making me think that my Harry was cheating on me so I would run away being unable to protect him from you!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking ABBOOOUTTT!" He yelled as Annabelle pushed him into a mess of vines that quickly tied his wings and legs.

"Now let's get a couple of things clear, alright? One, I will never be your girlfriend. I am my own bird now and forever. And two, if you don't tell me where my real boyfriend is, you and I will be spending the whole night playing bungee-bird."

"Oh no! Annabelle, you don't know what you're DOOIINNNG!" She cut one of the vines to test her "game" out and so far it worked until she caught him. "Whoa, are you crazy, girl?!"

"Yes! Another reason why I don't want to be your girlfriend. You would never handle the fun I can share. Like this!"

"No, no, no. AnnaBEEELLLLEEE!" She continued torturing him until, "OKAY! OKAY! I'll talk!"

"Finally. You know, I was only doing this to you for only sixteen seconds."

"Really? I couldn't tell-(nauseous)…okay, okay. Harry, I think, is about maybe less than a mile northwest away from where we're at. Just stay below and you'll notice a cave with algae curtains closed."

"Hmm. Okay."

"Or maybe I'm wrong. I don't know, I'm just feeling too dizzy right now."

"I'll check it out anyway. In the meantime you just stick around. And if you're lying to me at all, just know that there will be humans in the world who would love to play birdy-pinate."

"Alright, alright. But wait? Pinate? Not that I'm complaining but I was expecting a real death threat from you."

"Yeah, well guess what? Unlike you, I'm not a snake and giving death threats isn't my style. No matter what, I don't kill animals. And remembering something like that is actually a thing that makes me feel good about being alive. It's something that I know even you live by too. Otherwise, I would've assumed you'd killed Harry."

She said those last words very firmly. That was strong girl power she displayed before flying away to find Harry. Those words also confusing to Ronald. Because that almost sounded like a "you are or can be better than this" speech. He dwelled on that while still struggling to get lose of the vines.

Annabelle just continued her search and followed the directions Ronald gave her. It was a long ride but eventually, when night was fully touching the sky, the moon was high up and stars were shining, and Annabelle saw something. A few small gleams coming the inside of a boulder.

"Cave with algae curtains. Yes!" She silently chanted before coming down. "Harry?" She slowly walked to the curtain and gently opened it, having hopes to see what she was expecting, and they weren't in vain. She saw a small cave with a pool in the back, pebbles shining due to the moonlight, a weird green object that looked like a hanging vine cocoon, and below that…"(gasp) Harry!" The beautiful blue macaw female saw her boyfriend the charming scarlet macaw on the flat solid rock ground unconscious. "Harry! Harry! Oh please tell me you're okay. Wake up, please wake up." She tapped his cheeks repeatedly before he finally opened his eyes.

"Oh…Annabelle?"

"Harry? Yes, it's me. Harry, I'm here. Are you okay?" He could barely hear her so he tried lifting himself up but his wing still felt twisted.

"Ah! That hurt, that hurt."

"It's okay, it's okay. I got you. Just rest."

"Annabelle? What happened? The last thing I remembered was this Ronald trying to threaten me, and then…left me here. Then I tried to get out myself before I fel-"

"Stop, stop. Harry, it's okay. Right now…I just need you to save your energy. Because I don't want you to move a muscle when I do this."

She laid down next to him and pressed her beak very strong and lovingly on his. And did it repeatedly next, making Harry feel better about the situation. So he kissed her back the same way before she stopped and slowly snuggled with him.

"Harry, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Annabelle. Oi, I didn't think I'd see you again. This soon at least."

"It's okay. I was worried I'd never see you at all after what Ronald did."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, let's enjoy the moment and…and I think we're gonna have to find a new hollow to live in since Ronald found us."

"Okay. You mostly had me at 'enjoy the moment'. Haha."

They both laughed and continued kissing, savoring the taste of their beaks being completely touched and having their wings on their backs like blankets. What they felt was a reunion of love and relief, and really had no more worries that time. But at one instant, Annabelle stopped kissing Harry again when she heard something.

"What? Annabelle, what's-?"

"Shh! I thought I heard something." She stood up from him and walked to the cave entrance. As she got closer, the sound got louder. Then stopped after a split second. Until SNAP! A large snake appeared, trying to eat Annabelle but she avoided it. "WHOA!" She bounced away from every biting attempt and was able to grab Harry before the snake could reach him. Despite the crowded room she quickly flew around before making it to the exit.

They rested and slowed down. "(Breathing)…who the heck are you?" She asked the scaly monster.

"I am a just sssolo snake looking for a decent meal. And I'll admit you two lovebirds look quite tasty together!"

While Harry and Annabelle were disgusted with how scales put that, they flew up again to avoid him. Annabelle didn't wanna risk hurting Harry so she didn't go too high. "Whoa! Harry, are you alright?"

"I don't know! I just don't want my talons to be chopped off!"

"Eee!" She was scared for him and herself so they continued trying to survive. "Just hang on, sweetie! If I go too high I might injury your wing but I'll shake this scaly freak!"

"Aww, how touching. But I AM SSSTARVING!" The snakes jumped high up, ready to bite them off. Though that attempt was in total vain because out of nowhere, another scarlet macaw came and jumped on the snake, trying to scratch its scales off the head so he could use them to blind it. It was hard but worth it, for he was able to yell out to Harry and Annabelle, "Go! You two need to fly away! Go find my wife at our hollow! Now Annabelle!" That bird was Leo, and she heard his words. While she didn't trust him or even want to leave him there, it looked like she didn't have a choice so she flew, still carrying Harry.

Leo continued fighting the snake.

"Get off of me, you ssscrawny turkey!"

"Not a chance, Ka!"

Leo yelled hard and was able to use his strength to steer the snake's head into a boulder. The impact was good enough to knock him out, and made it safe for Leo. "Phew. I don't think I've done wrangling like that in a while. Hmm." He humph at the snake and went to the same direction as the lovebirds did, hopefully to get the chance to explain everything.


	13. PFL - Ch 2: Heads Together

CHAPTER TWO: HEADS TOGETHER

Later that day, Harry and Annabelle were still together, alone in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching the movie that Harry was enjoying earlier. Annabelle was confused with some of its traits but cared more about being in Harry's wings, while he was feeling good and nervous about having her next to him.

"So they're having him work on that flat rock thing because he accidentally destroyed it?" Annabelle asked.

"Yep. It's actually called a street, and even though it was an accident he has to fix it in order to be cleared of his criminal charge and go to California." Harry answered her like a friendly teacher.

"Interesting. Hehe…if anything I actually like that Sally girl. She kind of reminds me of myself."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. She's funny and seems to care a lot about her friends. And that McQueen guy reminds me of you because you are one heck of a racer." She smiled at him and he blushed over the compliment. "Haha. Thanks." "No prob. So what happens next?" "I'm afraid you're gonna have to just wait and watch, because this is your first time seeing this and I don't wanna spoil the story for you." "Well isn't that sweet of you." She kissed his cheek again, which caused him to freeze and blush more. She liked the way he looked so she did it again and Harry was bearly resisting it. She just kept kissing his cheeks repeatedly and at any moment when Harry could've told her to stop, he didn't. She continued kissing him until she was close to reaching his beak, and that was when Harry slowly stopped her.

He placed his wing on her shoulder and faced her.

Annabelle looked like she was pretending to be sad again. "Aw…what's wrong, Harry, why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Because…because…because I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Around me?"

"Yes. I'm new in being part of a relationship and I don't know how good I can be in one."

"Oh what are you talking about? If anything you're doing perfect right now. You're being respectful, you're saying you don't wanna do things fast like kissing, and you never did anything so far like push me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. But…but what about the fact that I'm two years younger than you? Isn't that a deal breaker?"

"A deal breaker? Ha, I don't know the meaning of that term. Or is it phrase? Huh. The point is: I think you're doing fantastic, and at the moment when you said 'new in a relationship' does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?" She faced him nicely and gave Harry a small hug by having her wings around his neck.

"Well…" Harry was still nervous. "…if I said maybe, would that be good enough for now?"

"Hmm…for now, I think it'll be okay. As long as you can at least let me do this."

"Do wh-?" Before he finished asking, Annabelle kissed the bottom lip of his beak. It was surprising but he soon enjoyed it as he felt like time had stopped before she quickly finished.

"Hehehe. For now." She sighed relaxingly and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry liked it and was starting to like her more, so they stayed in that position while continuing to watch the movie. So far they were still loving it too.

Harry grew up watching those animated films that he always loved to call LAMP MOVIES, and he never grew tired of them.

Annabelle was enjoying them just as well. It was colorful, bright, funny, emotional, and cool. And she believed that the story and characters themselves were lovable.

They enjoyed their time with the picture but Harry seemed to love having Annabelle in his wings. So much that he couldn't help but rub his cheek to hers. It made her smile so she decided to encourage it by pretending to resist.

She moved her head away, and Harry tried reaching to her, and the more he tried the more she hoped that he was beginning to actually fall for her. But she only got the literal result. He leaned forward and fell on top of her.

"Oomph!" They both yelled, and they stopped moving when they felt the tip of their beaks almost touch. Harry felt scared and got back up before Annabelle stopped him. She rose up and brought her wings to the back his head and slowly made his beak nuzzle hers. It felt amazing. Though Harry wanted to resist that feeling of pleasure, he didn't want to hurt Annabelle's feelings until he started to enjoy it. So he gave in by nuzzling her beak back. She enjoyed his response so much that she made a relaxing moan. They were so lost in the moment that they didn't want their beaks to separate.

Until they heard a loud horn go off.

They stopped nuzzling and noticed that to their relief it was just the TV. Then they faced each other again, noticing that they both had their wings around each other. Annabelle blushed with her eyes staring slyly and Harry made a nervous laugh.

"So…I take it you liked that?" Annabelle asked. It took a second for him to smile and slowly say "Absolutely." And all they did after that was continue to sit down, not knowing that above the TV was a small nanny-cam. Donnie was controlling it from his room and recorded the whole video feed before sharing with Emma. Who seemed to have been more thrilled than Donnie hoped. "Oh my gosh!" She said to him through Skype, "You think it's that good, huh?" "Yes and more. Aww, I never thought she'd get along with him like that." "Well as long as they are making each other happy then it's good enough for me." "Me too." Both humans appeared to be very joyful about the results of how close the two different birds became. Though it made Donnie wonder something.

"Hey. Emma, in your store, was Annabelle ever hostile in any way?"

"No, not really. On the night we found her, her wings looked like they were chewed off and her talons were scratched pretty harshly. We don't know what attacked her but she wasn't in good shape. And when we tried to help her she was being defensive. But just a little bit. She wasn't dangerous."

"Really?"

"Really. Though it did take awhile for us to gain her trust before we took her to the pet store. After that we were able to fix her up nicely, and when she was ready to be released…she didn't wanna leave. She just stayed in her cage the whole time, so we kept her in the store just to be safe, and away from the animals. Because even though she never attacked anyone, she was just disgusted by them."

"Disgusted by them?"

"Yeah. She didn't stay anywhere near them and that was why we kept her in the back. Since then I've been the only one keeping her company."

"Wow. So you've pretty much been like her mother."

"Uh huh. And she's been a very good chick to me. I've been helping her stay clean, I comforted her with her enough blankets, and made there sure wasn't any problems with her."

"Oh. Does that mean you don't want her to be here too long?"

"No, no. As long as she and Harry are doing fine together she can stay for as long as you want."

"Alright."

"Oh and one more thing, if things do happen to turn out fine in a few days, maybe you and your boss can consider having Annabelle as a part of your bird circus."

"Huh? Uh Emma, I don't know if something like that is a-"

"I know. We both don't know how she's always going to behave but if you give it time I think it could work just like how this is working. Anyway, I gotta go now. Let me know if there's anything else you need, Donnie. Bye."

She hung up from her side of Skype, and Donnie was left sitting on his bed and staring at his laptop. "Have her be part of the show?" He thought to himself. "I don't know. Maybe that would be fun but if she was disgusted by the animals in the store then who knows how she's gonna behave after she meets Sebastian and the others." It was a tough one to process but decided to let it go when he looked back at the nanny-cam again and how the two birds were behaving. They were still sitting down together watching the movie and had their wings around each other. "Then again…why should I dwell on then when my friends are enjoying the now?" He smiled happily and just wanted to enjoy the show a little.

Back with Harry and Annabelle…they were still doing what the cam was recording. The movie was still pressing through, and Harry still seemed to be more focused on his new friend. Annabelle, who was sitting incredible close to him, just watching the film too while slowly rubbing her head to his shoulder. It almost felt like a most relaxing massage to him, and as he kept blushing over it she would still kiss his cheek more.

"Hey Annabelle?" He finally asked her something.

"Yes, darling?"

"D-D-Do you honestly…(gulp)…like me?"

"Absolutely."

"Then can you at least tell me what other reason there is as to why you like me? Or maybe even tell me more about yourself."

"Oh. Um…I don't really like to talk about it. My life until now isn't exactly one I want to share. At least not right now."

"What, are you sure?"

"Yes. Though I would feel comfortable if you told me about yourself."

"Hmm…well if you're honestly okay with it. You see, I don't exactly remember all of it but…I was born in a pet shop called Hamza, where…"

"Hang on, I'm sorry. Did you just say Hamza? That's the name of the pet shop where Donnie got me."

"Whoa. Wow, I didn't actually think about that."

"Yeah. Haha! Um, you were saying?"

"Right. I was raised by my parents, Rodney and Angelina, who always cared for me as well as Mr. Hamza and his daughter, who I assume we both know as Emma. Those four have been taking care of me in my really young life until I was about 15 months old when these three orphans came to the store each asking for a bird. So to make them happy…I decided to go with one of them, and each of my parents did the same thing. It was something that we volunteered for and then had to split up. It made me feel like we would never see each other again."

"What? My gosh, that sounds awful."

"Yeah. But the only bright side to it is that Donnie was one of those orphans who took me in, the two others were actually siblings, and I at least get to still see my parents in the park about twice a month."

"Oh. Wow. I…(mumbling) I'll be honest, I'm jealous of the kind of life you have."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Oh nothing. But thanks for sharing that."

"You're welcome."

"And…um…you say you get to see them twice a month? Then how do you think they'd feel if they met me?"

"Oh…boy, I don't know. I mean they would definitely like you but…you wouldn't be thinking about mentioning the thing about us being in a possible relationship, would you?"

"Hehe." She chuckled and just rested herself on his shoulder again. That attitude of hers made Harry begin to admire her more, and more, and more. He felt like he wanted to let her hug forever, but took care of that by putting his wing on her shoulder. Annabelle felt it and only sighed while smiling deeply, and they continued staying that way when the hours passed until the moon rose up in the sky.

The night was big and beautiful from what Annabelle saw. She was standing by the window and looking at everything up above and below at the city. "Wow. I've never seen the city like this before." She said to herself as she prospered on the amazing view her new friends had. For Harry and Donnie, they were in the bedroom trying to brush their teeth and make their beds. It was an everyday thing for them, and at one point when they were almost done, Donnie said to Harry, "Hey buddy, I got a surprise for you. Look at this." Harry came to his shoulder and noticed something he was holding and it was covered by a small blanket. "Since you and Annabelle did well at becoming friends, I figured maybe it would be good if she didn't have to sleep in her cage tonight. So…" He removed the blanket and showed a perfectly good blue bird-bed that looked exactly Harry's. "I was able to get a new bed for her today after I rented her. And guess where she was gonna be?" Donnie walked across the room and placed the bed next to Harry's bed in…the jungle hole in the wall.

Author's Note: _**Since Donnie works in the hotel, imagine if he got permission to create a cubish hole in the wall and put a manmade jungle in it, so that way Harry wouldn't feel too domestic.**_

Harry looked stunned about the sight of it. "Yep. She's going to sleep with you in your 'jungle spot'. And if you ask me it'll be good for both of you." Donnie sounded proud but Harry looked scared as they exited the room. Donnie called Annabelle, "Hey Annabelle, I can tell you're enjoying our new home but it is bedtime and I have the pefect place for you to sleep at." "Oh?" She heard him and hovered to floor before running to the boys to the bedroom. "Look." Donnie pointed to her new bed and her reaction was expected.

She made a smile like her life was complete. She hovered to it and rested herself on it as she enjoyed the soft surface, warm fabric, and everything else on it. Especially with the fact that it was only two inches away from Harry's bed, and gave her the excuse to make an even attractive smile to him. Harry's reaction was also expected. Donnie just tried holding back his laughter when he put Harry down to his bed. "Okay guys. I hope you enjoy this, and know that we have a new day to go through with tomorrow. Goodnight, and I hope you enjoy our home even more, Annabelle." Donnie gently brought out his finger and pet Annabelle's head a little. She didn't show any reaction to that did enjoy it just a little before Donnie walked to his bed and laid down to sleep.

Harry just stayed calm and smiled to his new friend, who was still showing her attractive smile at him.

"(gulp) So…I take it, you enjoyed today?"

"Oh yeah. And don't worry, I'm not going to scare you or anything. I just really like you."

"Thanks. But…I'm not the only male macaw in the world. Wouldn't you rather go out with another blue macaw?"

"Well…that's actually the problem. There aren't that many blue macaws out there in the world that travel individually and such. All my life I've actually been alone and I never really wanted…" She stopped as she looked at Harry. He started to feel worried for her. "Never wanted what?" He asked her.

"Um…look I don't really want to talk about it. What matters here is that I do like you and that you have been a very good friend to me. And hopefully someday, you'll be okay with being my boyfriend. Hehe…and…don't you want me to be your girfriend?"

"Well, I say yes since you are a good friend too and I do like you, and I don't wanna say no because I don't wanna hurt your feelings, so maybe. It-it-it just that I-I-I've really never thought about being in a relationship as I already told you day but maybe-" He just kept muttering until Annabelle kissed the bottom of his beak again. He froze again before Annabelle chuckled, "Well I guess we'll find out eventually. Goodnight, handsome."

"G-Goodnight. What an angel."

He said that last part silently but she heard it, and kept that compliment in mind as she closed her eyes. Harry thought what happened for him today and hoped it would lead them become best friends. So he closed his eyes with that in mind, and hoped the best as imagined what else the future would hold for him.

* * *

 _ **No full author notes for this except, hopefully everyone enjoyed this and will look forward to how much more I can show before 2019 starts.**_

 _ **Thanks guys, and thank you to DreadNation who kept sending good comments to my other tales.**_

 _ **Next time, get ready for the next chapter(s) to…**_

• _**Rio: A New Kind of Story**_

• _**Life of Love and Pure of Heart**_

• _**T8ECR34TOR's Classic**_

• _**My Little Disney Pony**_

• _**The OC Gang: Island of Villains (which'll hopefully be done on October 31 after I take my break throughout that month)**_

 _ **Bye.**_


	14. FS - Ch 8: Apology Accepted?

_**Whoops! Sorry. I forgot to include the plan where I release a new Ask C episode of my Birth-Month for this year.**_

 _ **Now before this begins, know that I will not only make some changed drafts to NKS but to this as well. And…while I was making this chapter, I noticed a little mistake. The idea was to make this story canon to Alex's "Scarlet Tales", and when I looked at chapter 3 of "The Scarlet Side", the beginning line said "It's been a couple months since New Years" and the mistake was that I didn't think about that when I wrote chapter 3 for this story. But thankfully I was able to change that just a little.**_

 _ **So now for this, while it remains canon to "Scarlet Tales", I can maybe pretend the "couple of months" thing was just an exaggeration or maybe I can make this a part of an AU where everything's the same and the only difference is that Alex and the others just left sooner.**_

 _ **Either way, as long as I don't make the same mistakes as the writers of X-Men did, hopefully this'll be good. And hopefully you guys will enoy it now.**_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: APOLOGY ACCEPTED?

Hours after midnight, at a time after Annabelle was carrying the injured Harry in her talons and were both saved by Leo, it was a lot of brighter in the night sky when the red and blue pair made it to Mikka and Leo's home hollow. Annabelle was surprised and mad to see her face but let that feeling go when she gently placed her boyfriend on the ground and comforted him by laying down next to him and rubbing his neck.

Mikka stood up, wanting to help and speak with Annabelle but she was stopped.

"Annabelle, I-"

"Shut up. I don't care what you have to say to me, I don't wanna hear anything out of you until your husband gets back. Do you understand?"

The blue macaw sounded very stern, so Mikka only nodded and stood back. But Geoffrey didn't. He didn't understand so he walked to Annabelle's wing in a silly state. She only smiled to that and said, "Hmm. You I don't think I can be mad at since you're just a baby."

"Hey there, little one." Harry saw him and wanted to play with him the same as his girlfriend did.

"Hmm. You wanna meet my boyfriend, little one?" Annabelle giggled and gave Geoffrey to Harry's good wing.

"Hi. Googoo? Haha!" Both Harry and Geoffrey laughed.

At least Mikka had one reason to smile over with her new guests in the hollow. Then when she least expected it, Leo hovered into the room, which gave Annabelle the excuse to face both of them with a scowl.

"Oh, uh…hello, Annabelle, ma'am. I-" Leo nervously said.

"Shut up." Anna stopped her. "First, if you two weren't parents yourselves then I'd yell out loud enough for the whole jungle to hear. Second, I don't want hear anything out of both of you except for the reason why you two tricked me into thinking Harry was cheating on me!"

"Say what?" Harry surprisingly asked.

Leo first spoke, "Okay, okay. The reason why we tricked you, making you think that Harry was seeing someone behind your back, was because Ronald came to us and threatened to hurt our little Geoffrey. Our newly adopted baby. He wanted to make sure that you would be away from Harry and convince you to stay with him."

Mikka, "So it was either this or let Ronald hurt our son."

Annabelle, "Well did you know that I left with waterfalls coming out of my eyes and Ronald hurt Harry before leaving him as snake bait?"

Leo, "Yes! Believe me, we knew the consequences that were coming. We didn't wanna do it but we wanted to protect our family. If you were a mother, wouldn't you do anything to protect your child too?"

Both the blue and other red bird had the same looks on their face. If they did have a child and wanted to protect it then they would have made the same choice.

"Okay…honestly…yes. I'm sorry, I didn't think about that."

"I'm sorry we did it anyway."

Mikka, "I just have one question; how did you even find out it was a trick?"

"Well for one thing, the poor crying baby in the vine cage sort of gave a suspicious vibe." Annabelle said, pointing to Geoffrey, who was still giggling while being carried by Harry. "And when I freed him, I was able to keep him company. And looking at him made me think more about how good Harry was to me. It made realize that he would never do anything bad behind my back, so my intuition kicked in before you two came into this hollow. Seeing you two up close proved that it was a trick and my suspicions were right."

"Interesting. But…but look, again, we are both really sorry about this."

Harry and Annabelle could very much tell that they were being honest and knew that for the sake of their son that they didn't have any choice given how smart and dangerous Ronald was. So all the pair could do was forgive them.

"Thank you. While it was and still is hard, this is something that I can let go of. Especially since your son was the real victim in this and your husband did save us from that snake. So now (sigh)…you don't mind if me and my boyfriend play with Geoffrey do you?"

"Not at all. Just be gentle."

Anna nodded to Mikka and went to them. Geoffrey laughed with Harry who was still doing his best to make sure the baby wouldn't accidentally hurt his bad wing. Annabelle joined in and had fun with them too.

"So how you doing, Harry?" She asked him.

"I'm okay. Honestly that adventure with the snake was uh…effective. But thank you for saving me. And this kid here is helping me feel a whole lot better."

"Really? Are you saying he can do a better job at making you happy than me?"

"No. Not by a long shot."

"Hehe!"

So from there, the four adults and baby chick were able to giggle and relax together in the room, no longer being mad about what Ronald did to them. They got to talk a little more, fed each other fruits and nuts for dinner, and bonded when they discussed over their stories together. Talking about how each pair got together and what Ronald's deal was with all of them.

Mikka showed more of awed face. "Wow, that actually happened?"

Harry, "Yep. And if weren't for Annabelle finding me I would've been dead."

Annabelle, "And if it weren't for Harry's generosity, I never would've found real love in my life."

Mikka, "Aww…"

Leo, "Okay now you two are making us feel even more bad about what happened."

Harry, "Well don't. We've forgiven you and again you helped us."

Annabelle, "So it's nothing worth holding a grudge against. Though I can't say the same for Ronald."

"Right. What exactly are we gonna do about that? Because if you're suggesting that we fight him, I don't think that's-"

"What? No, no, no. I don't think we should hurt him (anymore than I already did) but we should avoid him. Since he knows where we live we're…we're gonna have to find a new home."

"Really? Are you sure you want to do that? You've told me that you had to move away multiple times because he wanted to get away from arranged marriages."

"Yes I did. But now I want to move away again to protect you. Your wing is still broken and I don't know what else Ronald will do if he decides to bother us again. So please, for your sake, I want to go find a safer place for both of us to live together in peace. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do. I want us to have a great home together. I just don't want you to do anything that involves pushing yourself for me."

"Hmm…and the fact that you feel that way…it makes me wanna push even harder. But what about you two?" Annabelle then said to their new red feathered friends, "Are you guys going somewhere else too? Now that Ronald knows where you live?"

Leo, "Well for a long time, Ronald has already known where we lived. Back then we had a daughter and thought we could protect ourselves. Then when we let her go, we found Geoffrey alone and didn't think Ronald would come into our lives again and threatened to hurt him. If anything…maybe we should go. If you want to leave to protect your Harry…"

Mikka, "We'll leave to protect our Geoffrey."

Harry, "In that case…Annabelle, would you be okay if they came with us or anything?"

Annabelle, "No, I wouldn't mind. Just as long as they don't play tricks on us again."

"We promise." Mikka and Leo both said, in a tone that showed they really wanted to earn their trust.

"Where do you think we should even start looking?"

Harry, "Oh, leave that one to me, Annabelle. You see, after I left my parents and before we met, I came across a city called Rio and met some friends for a short time that I think-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Did you just say a city? As in the very place where humans live? No, no! I don't want to go to a concrete jungle where monsters dwell!"

"Monsters? Annabelle, what are you talking about? The humans at Rio aren't dangerous or anything like what your family told you."

"Well…well maybe in your experience. But still it's a human city and from what my folks have told me, I rather not take any chances there whatsoever. I avoid them as much as I avoid creatures like panthers and snakes. So isn't there any other ideas we can try? Like maybe we can go even further to the jungle where we can find an area where there aren't any other birds or predators around. That way all of us will be safe."

Mikka, "Hold on a second. Harry, you said you knew some friends? Three of them weren't happened to be a toucan and a couple of blue macaws, right?"

"They are. Blu, Jewel, and Rafael. You know them?"

"Yeah! My Loveo and I have actually been friends with Rafael since we were about your age. We haven't seen him or Blu and Jewel for a long time but if we were to come to them, I think they could help us find someplace better in the jungle."

Annabelle, "Blu and Jewel? And you said they were blue macaws?"

"Uh huh. Oh my gosh, I really wanted to bring this up to you! Annabelle, you are a blue macaw the same as our friends and their story is that they believed that they and their three kids were the last spix macaws on earth. Man, if they meet you then imagine how excited they'll be of the fact that there are more of their own kind out there in the world."

"What? Whoa, whoa. Again I don't wanna go to a human city. I don't have any real experience with those creatures and I don't know what'll happen if I go there."

Harry, "Annabelle…look, I understand what you are telling us but let me ask you something; do you trust me?"

"Do I trust you?" She thought about that for a moment, remembering what happened but also remembered that Harry never really betrayed her before. So she sighed and said, "Of course I do, Harry. With all my heart."

"Then please listen to me. I know that, from what you told me, your parents have had a tragic history with humans. But I've seen them, my father has lived with them in one lifetime, and I promise you the ones I've seen are not like the ones you've thought about. Many of them are good, and with this trip we can meet just fellow birds that will be good enough to aid us with our Ronald problem. I promise you it'll be fine. But…if you really don't want to go, then I'll accept that and the two of us can find a new home on our own. Are you alright with that?"

"Hmm…uh…Harry…I'll be honest, the fact your kindness is very persuading is starting to bug me." Annabelle smiled, which made Harry realize that she accepted the idea.

"Great. Thank you, sweetie."

Leo, "Then it's settled. You two can stay here with us tonight and in the morning the five of us together can fly to Rio and talk with our friends. Is that cool?"

Harry and Annabelle, "Absolutely."

Just Annabelle, "Thank you, guys."

While she still wasn't fond of the idea to go to a human city, she did indeed trust Harry more than anything, and was willing still to give Mikka and Leo a chance. Hours later, they continued talking and had more enough good laughs before getting tired and each pair went to hit the hay, or nest.

The scarlet pair held Geoffrey in their wings and slept comfortable together in the nest while Harry and Annabelle started to gently lay down together in a spare one. And to make it feel more enjoyable, Annabelle slowly approached her boyfriend to make herself more pretty to him by tucking herself into his good wing and repeatedly kissing his cheek while massaging his shoulders, and it did indeed make Harry feel redder once again.

"Well, I knew you were glad to see me but you look like it's been eternity since we last each other?" Harry whispered.

"What? Are you saying you want me to stop?" Annabelle giggled before Harry did the same thing to her beak.

"Not a chance, my bright blue star in the night. Hmm."

"Hmm. Oh, Harry…I…I owe you an really deep apology."

"For what?"

"Well you already know about Ronald made Mikka and Leo do to me. They made me believe you were making out with another girl behind my back, and because I was so gullible and scared, I flew away. I flew away from you, the one bird who's been showing me respect and promised to always love me…when I should've promised him that would always love and trust him. That is also why I hesitated to answer you when you asked if I trusted you. I was anxious and unbearably ignorant. I am so, so sorry." Anna began to cry again.

"Annabelle…don't be so hard on yourself. You were scared and didn't know what to do, and because the many families took advantage of you in the past, it would make sense for you to think that I would betray you. The fact that you finally found someone like me to fall in love does seem like a 'too good to be true' thing. If I were you, I would've assumed the same thing. It's nothing that I will get mad at you for and the fact that you came back for me made it all better. I just want you to know that now and forever, for sure, I will never betray you. I will always love you, Annabelle."

"Oh Harry. And I promise I will always love you too. You are the one and only bird for me. I'll trust you from now on and even become as forgiving as you are."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

So the two smiled before giving each other one romantic kiss and shutting their eyes to sleep while snuggling together, knowing that their love was stronger and that the worst was finally behind them before they would go to Rio.

* * *

 _ **(Not) The End. Wait and see what might actually come to them in Rio.**_


	15. Our First Poems

_**New weekend means new chapter. Good timing too since it is SPRING BREAK!**_

 _ **(Tobey Maguire Spiderman): Whoo-Hoo!**_

 _ **Whether you're a student or not, this time of year is still something fun to go on about. A time to relax and be ready for everything else that comes at ya this year. Including new chapters.**_

 _ **But before this one starts, I would like to say something a couple things. One of them is about Alexriolover95.**_

 _ **You see, before our friend made the "Final Decision" and "Big Changes" post, I had a thought that maybe he wanted to retire permanently. Which gave me the idea to make a big change for myself; deciding to stop using his OCs for my stories (like Restart Forever) in order to show respect for his decision. Then I would replace them with my own OCs like I did with "Alex's Summaries", or will do with "TG Secrets: Heroes Unlimited." For example,**_

 _ **• Harry the Red Macaw would be Alex.**_

 _ **• Rarity the White Macaw would be Ivory the Snow Owl (Alex and AlphaWolf97100's OC, btw).**_

 _ **However, since Alex said he wants to continue, and as long as he's still okay with me using his gang, then I don't have to replace them. So, stories like this and the others will continue the way they were/are. And also, after this week's set, comes another chapter to "Best Parents Ever" before I stop and work on DeviantART drafts.**_

 _ **Until then, enjoy this.**_

 _ **This takes between H &A's "First Story" and "Forever One."**_

* * *

 **OUR FIRST POEMS**

* * *

Six months later, after escaping from Ronald's wrath, meeting new friends, and finding a new home…Harry and Annabelle accomplished their goal. They officially found themselves a new home. They lived near Rio, in the Blu Bird Sanctuary, and ever since their moved into their new hollow, they have had the best times together.

Harry and Annabelle were official and couldn't have been any happier than they already were.

The red and blue were currently in their home, relaxing in their nest (made up of moss), which had a clear view of the outside sunset. Both of them enjoyed it as they smiled and had their wings around each other. They were hugging and just admiring the view while laying down.

Harry was the first to make an exhaling sigh and said, "Aw. This is the life."

"You said it, Red." Annabelle replied without a bother. "It's crazy to think that for so long now, nothing's been able to bother us."

"Oh yeah. Just you, me, and the humble view that we can see."

"Yeah." Annabelle smiled and rested her head on Harry's shoulder, wanting to nap a little. Until she realized something.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I think I'm noticing this just now but…ever since we got here, have you been doing rhymes?"

"Oh. Actually, I have. It mainly started doing that after the previous times we went to the samba club. With all the songs Nico and Pedro played, and the poems my dad always made for mom, I thought it would be fun to make some rhymes of own. But I've only been doing that just a couple times a day so I wouldn't annoy you."

"Annoy me? Actually, Red, I think I would like it if you did more."

"W-What do you mean?"

Annabelle started smiling at him again, and used her feather tip to rub his cheek. "What I mean is…do you think you can do poem for me? I know not every couple does it, but you mentioning that your father did poems for your mother makes me think perhaps you can do the same thing for me."

"Really? Well, now that you mention it…I might be a bit of an amateur, but if you really want to hear it, then…"

Harry cleared his throat and looked into Annabelle's beautiful eyes before citing his first real poem.

" _My Lovely Annabelle"_

 _ **My feathers are red, as yours, my love, are blue**_

 _ **But despite our differences, my dear Annabelle,**_

 _ **I will never stop admiring you.**_

 _ **Your voice is soft to hear like a sweet bell,**_

 _ **Your face is as beautiful and bright as a flower,**_

 _ **Your color is brighter than the ocean,**_

 _ **And as you make me feel like I have power,**_

 _ **My love for you will never stop being in motion.**_

While Annabelle believed he was done, her mouth was blocked by her own , a large smile grew on her face and her eyes were sparkling. She admired how poetic her boyfriend was being.

 _ **On the night when I first met you, I was full of fear**_

 _ **Until I saw you, protecting me in your wings.**_

 _ **So for you, my dear,**_

 _ **I hope to always do the same, to show what my love means.**_

 _ **Annabelle, oh Annabelle, I love you**_

 _ **And I hope you will always love me too.**_

As soon as he was done, Harry smiled at her girlfriend, who seemed to have had a few tears released.

"Did you actually like it?" Harry asked. "Wow, that was the first time I shared a poem with you. I didn't think it'd…"

"Oh shut up, you big lug." Annabelle chuckled and gave Harry a hard but sweet kiss. Then she embraced him like a rat in a trap.

"Oi, you obviously have no clue on how much I do love you, ya crazy red parrot." She gladly said and kissed his lips repeatedly again, to which he enjoyed.

"Mmm…" Harry moaned, and when Annabelle stopped, he finally asked her, "Hang on, do you by any chance…?"

"Have a poem for you? Well, let's see. I've never given one to a boy before, but before meeting you I have occupied myself with poetry making. So yeah, I think I can do one…only for you, my Red Romeo." She kissed him again, and had him lay in her wings before starting.

" _My Vision of an Island Life_ "

 _ **Someone once asked me,**_

' _ **What life? What great life would there be for me?**_

 _ **Aside from the life I have held dear with my Harry,**_

 _ **What other life would make more of my happiness come to be?'**_

 _ **Nothing, the answer would be nothing, because there no life that is more merry.**_

 _ **For all I need is the pleasing warmth from my Harry's wings.**_

 _ **But, in all further honesty, there is one life I want that is nothing more than wishful thinking.**_

 _ **I want me and Harry…to live the island life with new kinds of springs.**_

 _ **Just imagine it, for just the thought of it can make me stop blinking.**_

 _ **My vision of a life like that is one of clean air,**_

 _ **And me and my love would never have anything hard to bare.**_

 _ **My vision of a life like that is one of delicious fruits,**_

 _ **Where food would always be sweet enough to have me and Harry never stop singing hoots.**_

 _ **My vision of a life like that is one of fast oceans,**_

 _ **Where every morning, my Harry and I would always see the waters in different motions.**_

 _ **My vision of a life like that is us watching the sunrise and sunset.**_

 _ **Making my days start out so pleasing that Harry and I would never fret.**_

 _ **I admire my life with my Harry so much,**_

 _ **But if we had an island life…then I feel like our wings and our love would never need a crutch.**_

When Annabelle stopped, Harry just smiled and whispered, "Wow…"

"Hehehe." Annabelle chuckled.

"I might be an amateur myself, but thanks for the comment. Did you like that?"

"Of course I did. Heck, the idea of an island life sounds luxurious to me. And hearing a poem like that coming from your voice…makes me wanna relax forever."

"Mmm. I wish we could. But we both know that we can't stay in bed forever."

"Yeah, I know." Harry smiled and had his girlfriend back in his wings before kissing her belly. Because he and Annabelle…were expecting.

"Though, again, the idea of it and us on our own island, and not being bothered by anyone sounds great. And…I love the idea of us being together forever." Harry said.

"Me too. But just remember, it's not an idea. It's reality for us. Because nobody's love for you outwits mine." Annabelle chuckled again, and she made her boyfriend want to snuggle with her more.

The two were very happy together. They enjoyed a perfectly good sunset, shared their first poems, and snuggled in each other's wings with hugs and kisses.

The red and blue macaw knew that their love was strong, and knew that new members of their family would be coming along eventually. It was a week since Annabelle discovered her pregnancy, and she and Harry both knew that things were going to change for the better.

It seemed like a challenge but the pair knew that no matter what…their lives would be perfect if they had each other.

* * *

 _ **This chapter could've been inspired by that one poem Alex made in the past. That, and I even made one of these poems for a school assignment last year, and it also kind of inspired me.**_

 _ **Now, to end off…I know I said I'd only do one chapter a week from now on, but since this and other one feel rather short, I'll make an exception. Hope you like it, and that you will love the upcoming chapter for next week.**_

 _ **See you guys later!**_


	16. FS - Ch 9: A New Home Part 1

• _**Rio is Blue Sky Property**_

• _**The other OCs mentioned in "First Story" are still Alexriolover95's property.**_

• _**Mikka, Leo, and Geoffrey are my property, as well as Harry and Annabelle, but they were of course inspired by another OC pair. In case that wasn't already established.**_

 _ **Now, before this good segment starts, there are a few new things I'd like to bring up. I've been able to see a handful of new movies and most of them have definitely reached green zone in my scorebook.**_

 _ **Also, to Alexriolover95: My friend, do know that this chapter will reference your OC-Self. So I will say this again, if you do not want your OCs in this or my other stories then it won't be a problem. You can say so, and I can rewrite what I can. If you are okay with them still being there, then that's good too. Not only that, I took your advise at trying to organize the chapters better, so I hope this'll be good enough.**_

 _ **Plus, for Nightfly123, if you didn't see my response from FLY Stories, then here it is again. You may definitely use Harry and Annabelle, I just want to know what story of yours you want them in.**_

 _ **With that being said, I hope you guys love this chapter, and know that I am nearly at the point where I'm almost out of ideas for this. However, I think I do have something in mind for the next chapter. 'Till then…**_

* * *

FIRST STORY - CHAPTER NINE: A NEW HOME: PART 1

Before the sun came up, a certain scarlet macaw felt his head being poked at, and decided to open his eyes and yawn before seeing what was bothering him.

"Hmm…Geoffrey?" Harry said. Then he chuckled, "Haha. Hey, little buddy. What are you doing up so early?"

Geoffrey just responded by making baby noises, to which it made Harry smile more. Then he heard another bird moan. His girlfriend Annabelle.

"What's going on?" She said tiredly.

"Annabelle? Are you okay?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Harry? Yeah, I'm fine. Um, isn't it a little too early to be a wake?"

"I thought so too. But our little friend here thought otherwise."

"Oh." Annabelle gushed, seeing baby Geoffrey again. And laughed when he tried sucking his talon. So Anna said, "Hey, come here, buddy." She made kissing noises and carried him in her wings. "Oh, I really like him."

Harry, "Me too. Hmm." Then he tickled him with his good wing.

Geoffrey giggled too, and besides having to wake up, seeing the baby chick so playful made the lovebirds forget all about what happened last night.

Annabelle commented, "He's so cute, isn't he?"

Harry replied, "He sure is."

"Were you this cute when you were a baby, Harry?"

"Me? Haha, to be honest, I was more of a 'handful baby' than a 'cute baby'. You wouldn't believe how tired my parents would always be when it came to them trying to get me to sleep. Or at least that's what they told me."

"Mm. I guess that makes two of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even after growing up from a chick, I was still a whiner. Not just with my parents but with the many other birds that took care of me."

"Wow. Somehow I find that hard to believe. Especially since you were my nurse for so long."

"You think so? You mean to say that if I cry one day because you haven't kissed me in a long time, you wouldn't consider that as whining?"

"Oh, maybe I would. But perhaps it would be the good kind of complaining if I did the same thing to you."

"Ooh. Do I sense a challenge?"

"Maybe one day. But right now…" Harry gently brought Annabelle's head to his, and they shared a good morning kiss.

"Mm." Annabelle moaned, and when they released, "Do you know what would be really cute right now?"

"What?"

"Wondering if this little guy will meet his lovebird."

"I don't know. But, if he's about as lucky as I am, even his father, then I think he'll be good."

"Aw. That's sweet. Oh, and Harry one more thing?"

"Uh huh."

"About uh…Bio, if that's what you called it, I know I said I'd trust you with the fact that it's safe for us, but can you tell me what I should expect?"

"Well, for one thing, it's called Rio, not bio." Harry chuckled. "Second, you won't have to worry about much. Almost everything there is great. Almost every human is friendly, the birds are nice and fun to hang out with, and the humans do make a lot of fun attractions. I think you'll especially love the Christ Redeemer Statue. It's the best thing ever."

"Wow. Interesting."

"And third, while I know that you don't like being anywhere near human territories, I promise you that everything will be alright. You've got me, your own strength and courage, and our three new friends here. As far as I'm concerned, this trip is going to be fantastic."

"Do you really think so?"

"I know you so. And no matter, we'll still have each other." Then he gave her another quick kiss.

"Mm. Thank you, Harry."

"No problem. Anything for you, my love."

"In that case, are you okay with us going back to sleep now?"

"Hmhm. Sure."

They smiled, and were able to rest comfortably in their wings again, after placing Geoffrey on another good spot where he could sleep.

"Goodnight, Geoffrey." Annabelle gave the baby a quick kiss, and whispered, "Right now…I really wish you were our son."

Then she said to Harry, "Goodnight, Red."

"Goodnight, my love."

They smiled and finally went to sleep, not worried about anything, and were unaware that Mikka and Leo were awake and actually heard them.

"Hmm. They make an adorable couple." Mikka whispered.

Leo, "Well, maybe top two on my list. Since you and I are still at the top."

"Oh, Loveo. You think you're okay with seeing the two playing with Geoffrey?"

"Honestly, yep. They seem to be very good. Plus, they've appeared to be more trustworthy than we've been. I wouldn't even feel stabbed if Geoffrey mistook them for his parents instead of us.

"Can't argue with that. I just hope we can prove ourselves as good friends for them, a better example as parents for our new boy from now on."

"Me too. I love you, Mikka."

"I love you too, Loveo. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The scarlet pair kissed each other and slept without any worries in their system too, and both pairs were looking forward to the next morning.

A handful of hours, Harry and all of his were together in the sky. While he was in Annabelle's talons, he got enjoy seeing the whole view of the jungle, and the view of his friends being happy. He saw Annabelle smiling at him, Leo smiling at Mikka, and Mikka was smiling at Geoffrey while she was carrying him on her back.

"You feeling okay with this, Red?" Annabelle asked her boyfriend.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm good. I think it feels great to be flying again."

"Even though it isn't with your own wings?"

"My own wings? If anything, this is actually better. Right now, I'm just looking forward to the day when I can carry you."

"Aww." Mikka and Leo responded, which made Harry and Annabelle blush again.

"You know what? I think I'm looking forward to it too." Annabelle whispered, and nuzzled her beak to his head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they just continued flying, still reaching Rio, and not knowing that Ronald was under their noses. He was standing on a branch, just looking up at them, seeing them go while he wasn't moving a muscle.

"She's right. I should've better." He said to himself. He appeared to have a very guilty look on his face, and looked like he didn't know what to do…except leave them alone. So he turned around and flew all the way to another deep section in the jungle.

For Harry and his friends, as they continued flying, they saw it They had a total bird's eye-view of Rio de Janeiro.

"Whoa." Annabelle pointed out. "A lot bigger than I remember."

"Just wait until you get a real up close look." Harry smiled.

Then the birds did fly closer and were able to see everything. Harry pointed out to Annabelle every special building they passed, and they were able to hear lots of music playing as well as see humans talk amongst themselves. They acted nice and didn't show any signs of problems, and some of them ate food that made Annabelle's stomach growl more than jaguar.

A few minutes later, they got to rest on the roof of a large building and view everything.

"Wow." Annabelle said.

Harry kissed her cheek and said, "I told you you'd like it."

Annabelle cleared her throat, "It's alright, I guess." Then smiled.

Mikka then spoke up. "Well just you wait, there are a lot more fun things that you haven't already seen. Stuff that even me and Leo are interested in showing you."

Leo, "However, right now I'm wondering if you'd be interested in seeing our friends. Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and the others?"

"Oh sure." Annabelle smiled again. "Do you know where they could be right now?"

"Well, if we know them well then they would usually be at the samba club or Luiz's garage."

Mikka pointed, "Which happens to be up that mountain."

"Oh yeah. What do you say, Annabelle?"

"I'd like to. And after that can we get some food, please? I'm kinda starving."

"Sure."

Then they flew off again and reached the garage. Mikka, Leo, and Harry were expecting to see one or more of their friends. But instead they heard a large banging and clanging noise going on as they pressed their talons against the floor.

"Hello?" Annabelle called out, then suddenly a large bulldog came out of the corner and cried, "Hey yo-birds! Wait, Mikka?! Leo?!" He surprised Annabelle, but the others just stood still for a moment. Then the bulldog came up to them and gave the scarlet pair a good hug. Which annoyed them a little because they got drool stuck to their heads.

"Nice to you again too, Luiz." Leo shaked in disgust.

Luiz the bulldog, "Man, I haven't seen you two in ages. Not since we heard you left with this little guy."

He stared at the baby Geoffrey, and the baby giggled seeing Luiz up close.

Then he noticed another friend, "And is that Harry?"

"Hi Luiz."

"Man, this is certainly a big day of familiar friends coming together."

"Yep. Uh, speaking of which, Luiz, we came here to not only see you but to see the rest of the gang too. We wanted to introduce you all to our new friend, Annabelle."

"Ooh. Hello, miss."

Luiz took her wing and shook it fast.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Like wise. Oh, sorry guys. But if you're really for the group, I'm afraid you just missed them."

Harry, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear? A while ago, Linda and Tulio found a evidence of there being a flock of blue macaws all the way in the amazon. So Jewel and everyone decided to go there and help find them. They…uh…kind of left me behind. So I've been working to figure out how to get there myself."

"They went to the amazon?"

"Uh huh. Just about two days ago, I think. Alex of all birds seemed to be the most nervous, but eh. He agreed to go and now I'm assuming there having the time of their lives without me."

"I'm sorry about that Luiz."

"Nah, it ain't your problem. At least I have this town to myself before I go, and in the meantime…I just have to ask, I'm not the only one who sees that your friend is a blue macaw herself, right?"

Mikka and Leo chuckled to his question.

Harry responded, "Yes, we know."

Annabelle, "But hang on, Luiz, you said that they went to the amazon to find more of their kind? Why?"

"Because Blu and Jewel, and their kids, thought they were the last blue macaws on earth. So since they saw that there was a chance that there's more of them, they decided to go. And now that I'm meeting you, it pretty much confirms it."

"Whoa." Annabelle whispered. Harry saw the look on her face, and from there, the birds at least got to speak with Luiz more and hang out in the garage 'til it was the afternoon.

"Wow. So from there, you two just ended up as an item like that?" Luiz asked, when he finished listening to Harry and Annabelle's story.

"Uh huh." The red and blue pair blushed and chuckled.

"Boy, do I have a story to tell Alex and the others. He's especially gonna love a story like this."

Annabelle, "And I will admit, I'm really starting to like just hearing about your friends, especially this Alex character."

"You're already taken, Anna." Harry pretended cough, which made Annabelle laugh.

"Jealous, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

Annabelle kissed his cheek again and the rest of the gang continued talking.

The other two had their wings around each other. Harry nuzzled his girlfriend's head, to her enjoyment, and just listened to their friends before talking amongst themselves.

Annabelle, "I'll admit…I am enjoying Rio."

Harry, "I'm glad you are, sweetie."

"But don't think this means I want to move into the city."

"Yeah I know (chuckling). Don't worry, I just wanted you to look at it and meet my friends. Glad to see that you like hearing about them too."

"Yeah. And also, don't worry. As cool as Alex sounds, you're the only scarlet macaw for me, Red."

"Good enough for me, haha. B-But there's something else though, Annabelle."

"Yeah?"

"When you questioned why Blu, Jewel, and the others left, you seemed to have looked a lot more worried than curious."

"Oh. Yeah, well…I…I…(sigh)…I was."

"Why?"

Because…the last time I saw a whole flock of blue macaws, it was on the night when I said goodbye to my mom and my friends. All because my stubborn dad wanted me to move away from the nest and be with the friend I was never in love with."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot about your story."

"It's alright. But what I'm mostly worried about the idea that the flock Blu and Jewel are heading to is mine. What if they meet my dad and he turns out to be very strict with all of them? I mean…after being alone for so long, I've learned how to forgive him, but I don't know if he's changed at all."

"Hm. I guess that makes sense, but who knows…maybe Blu and Jewel won't run into him, and perhaps maybe after all these years, he has changed. Perhaps he's learned about what happened and decided to make things up, all for you."

"I don't know. You sound a lot more sure of it than I do. But right now, whether he has changed or not, I just hope things for Blu and Jewel will go well. And I should just be grateful for the fact that right now…I have the most amazing bird in the world sitting right next to me."

"Mm. That's funny, I wanted to say the same thing."

Both birds smiled again at each other, and while their friends were still distracted, Harry and Annabelle were about give each other another romantic kiss. Until suddenly, a large flash went out and it was big enough to shock everyone and fear something bad was about to happen.

* * *

 _ **To be continued for this one. And now, after this, I will post the next chapter for "New Kind of Story", and take a break from my romance stories for a while.**_

 _ **Plus, there is another important thing I want to notify you all about.**_

 _ **(PLEASE READ)**_

 _ **You remember how a long time ago I admitted to everyone that I am a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints? And also said that I'd eventually be gone for two years to do work as a missionary? Well, there's a good chance that I might finally be called to that important position…THIS YEAR! Which means I may become a missionary very soon, so I don't know how much time I'll get between my calling all the way to the time I'll finally go. Which is why, maybe this month or sometime in July, I'm going to post a little thing called…**_

" _ **C's Adventures: So Long, Farewell (in Advance)"**_

 _ **A one-shot where I say goodbye to everyone (in advance) before I go on my mission. So again, just know that when I post it, it will only be a precautionary thing. But now, time to focus on the here and now. And now I'd like to say, thank you all once again for supporting me and admiring my stories, and for letting me read and admire yours too. You guys are awesome! Bye for now!**_


	17. FS - Ch 10: A New Home Part 2

_**Hm. What's one word that people would say when a new weekend starts? Oh yeah. YAH-BOO! Not wait, BOO-YAH! Hahaha. Disney's still on my mind right. And by the way, before this chapter starts I want to mention a few things. In case I didn't mention it before, I've seen the trailers to the first shows they're gonna release on the same day of Disney Plus's first release! Whoo! And I'm looking forward to it indeed. I'm hyped for whatever new shows they come up with it as well as how many of their past/current stuff will come to it. Disney, Marvel, Pixar, Star Wars, and more, all in one!**_

 _ **As for anything else new, I was able to watch the pilot ep for the new Dark Crystal series on Netflix, and so far it looks good. They seem to be working very hard on keeping Jim Henson's image, so if you're interested, I recommend checking it out.**_

 _ **Plus, I also have a few things to say to certain friends right now.**_

 _ **To Nightfly123, on your last comment, I should mention that I don't read any Super Rio stories. Sorry. But you're still allowed to use Harry and Annabelle in it, and as for their characters, you can make up whatever you like. Or if you want to make them stick to my source material, you can have…**_

… _ **Harry Red be the way he is. Selfless, brave, and cares about nothing but keeping his family, friends, and the love of his life (who is always gonna be Annabelle) safe and happy.**_

… _ **Annabelle Blue also be the way she is. Selfless, courageous, and works well as both a fighter and a nurse to birds less fortunate. And she is the most selfless around the one bird who always cared about her. Harry Red.**_

 _ **I hope that is okay, buddy. :)**_

 _ **To StormKnight089, buddy, for the fan theories you had for Restart Forever, I will say those are good theories. But unfortunately, since that series isn't canon to the Universal Knights, it's not gonna happen that way. Good guesses though. And also, I am very much wanting to reveal how and why Blu and Jewel have their new power, and I even want to reveal why Sally, Vince, and Seb are so special to Blu and Jewel's kids…but I can't. Not yet anyway. :)**_

 _ **Now, before we begin, I have my next question for all of you.**_

" _ **What is one random pop-culture thing you want to see happen?" For me right now, it would be to see Warner Bros and Valve make a movie about Portal, and have them do an M &M's commercial for it. And by the way, if they ever did make a movie about the M&M's, then maybe it would go well if they had the people who directed LEGO Movie and Spider-Verse take care of it.**_

 _ **Now, the continuing for my Red and Blue Lovebirds. Enjoy, and please leave a comment.**_

* * *

 **FIRST STORY - CHAPTER TEN: A NEW HOME PART 2**

* * *

A good moment with friends. A fantastic, romantic moment with someone who was special and very important to one bird, and both of them were hoping to have another second of enjoyment until…a FLASH ruined it. It shocked everyone from their place. Luiz, Mikka, Leo, Geoffrey, and Harry and Annabelle were together and shocked by the sudden flash. They feared something bad was going to happen to them, so they panicked and quickly ran and hid behind everything they needed inside the garage.

"What the heck was that?" Said Leo, who held Geoffrey in his wings as he hid behind a big paint can with Mikka.

"Whoa. Sorry about that, guys. I didn't mean to scare you." Said another voice. One that no one appeared to recognize.

Harry and Annabelle were hiding behind a broken (and barely bent up) car-hood. They were scared but also curious about who just spoke. So they lifted their heads up from the hood and peaked over to see…a human.

The human noticed them and knelt down before saying, "Hey, come on out. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He waved his finger, and he looked like he meant it. Plus, his face seemed very familiar to Harry. So he slowly came out in the open. Annabelle tried to stop him but he was already out and approached the human.

"Hey there." Said the human. He looked like an african american, and had glasses on as well as a digital camera strapped around him.

"Hello?" Harry gently squawked

"Funny, I never thought I'd live to say the day when birds and dogs interact with each other. Let alone catch it on film." The human reached closer and was able to touch Harry's neck with his finger. Harry froze a little, trying to stay calm. Annabelle did the same, but felt like she wanted to explode. Then as the human was just about to pet his neck, he noticed something on it. "What the?" He mumbled. He saw a small mark on the right side of Harry's neck. It wasn't really visible, but it almost looked like a small lightning bolt, and by looking at it closely, the human gasped.

"Oh my gosh." He said. "Harry? Is that you?"

"Huh?" Harry and all his friends wondered. "You know me?" But then Harry took a good look at him before realizing, "Donnie?" That the human was an old friend of his. Harry made a big smile, and as Donnie the human noticed it, he smiled back. "Harry! I can't believe it's actually you. Oh my gosh!" Both of them appeared to be excited, and then Harry yelled out, "Guys. Hey guys, it's okay. I know this man, he's a friend."

Annabelle still seemed nervous, but very soon she became the last one to step into the light.

"Wow." Donnie said, seeing the whole group. "I didn't think I'd ever seen a gang like this before." He observed Harry, Annabelle, Luiz, Mikka, Leo, and Geoffrey—who he thought was pretty cute like the others did. "Harry, oh my little friend. I never thought I'd see you again, and here you are with many new friends. Do you know how many years it's been since you and your parents last visited me and my pop?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, implying, "Oh, I can imagine."

Annabelle whispered to him, "Harry? How do you know this guy?"

"He's my friend. Well, he's been my friend ever since I was born. He's the son of the man that raised my dad. Before he decided to move on with my mom that is."

"And you believe you can trust him?"

"Absolutely. He's taken care of me almost as well as my parents have." Harry smiled.

Annabelle replied in her head, "Almost. Yeah, that's reassuring."

Then Donnie said, "And wow. Hello, little miss. Are you a blue macaw? Amazing." He brought his finger to her, but she backed away. Harry expected that, so he gently put his wings around her and brought her to him.

"It's okay." Harry whispered.

Donnie looked at her, and gently touched her by the neck. It was the first time a human actually touched her, and even though it scared her, she trusted Harry more than anyone. So she let Donnie pet her before he spoke again.

"You're quite a beauty, aren't you? Well, you and the red female, of course." Donnie laughed and made both girls blush. "Hm. With how well Harry seems to look after you, I'm beginning to wonder how close you two are." Donnie smiled deeply, thinking that he already had the right idea. Until he noticed one of Harry's wings. It didn't look so good, so he observed closely, before carefully picking his little friend up by his palms.

"Harry, are you okay? Y-Your wing looks like it's broken."

Harry nodded to him.

"Oh boy. You know what, how about I bring you and your friend to the aviary? I know a few friends that can help you out."

"Aviary?" Annabelle mumbled. Then Harry looked at her, giving her a look that said, "Annabelle, can we go, please?" Then she simply nodded. Not wanting to but ( _ **again**_ ) still trusted her boyfriend more. So she let Donnie take her and Harry to the aviary on foot.

As he walked away from the garage, Mikka and Leo looked at Luiz. Mikka spoke, "Hey Luiz, buddy, it was really great seeing you again. But unless you want to come along, are you okay if we follow our friends to the aviary?"

Luiz smiled, "Nah, I don't mind. You three go on ahead. I want to stay here and figure out how to get to the amazon later."

Leo, "Okay. Thanks, Luiz. You have a good day and look after yourself on your trip, okay?"

"No prob. Bye, buddies." Luiz waved to them, and saw his three other friends go. "Once again, the birds have fun without me. But there's no time to think about that." Then he went back into the garage to find what he could to help him on his mission.

Back with Harry and Annabelle, Donnie carried both of them very carefully by his hands, and even though it took so long, he had to walk all the way to the animal hospital ( _ **while also taking certain rides like the trolley**_ ) and the birds were able to see more good views of the city along the way. Harry might have seen most of it already during his life, but every detail was new to Annabelle, and she seemed to love it all. The buildings were so big, the music from the streets were enjoyable, and there wasn't a single person that appeared to be ruthless. Annabelle smiled over all of it, and Harry admired her smiles. It seemed to be the only thing that made him forget about his bad wing.

A couple hours later, they finally arrived. The whole building looked larger and more colorful than Annabelle was expecting, and seeing the whole thing settled her nerves somehow. Then it became even more smoother when she felt Harry touch her shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked.

Anna smiled and held his wing. "Yeah. Right now, I think a little more confident than before."

"Good enough for me."

The two birds continued watching until Donnie brought them to a room where they met a few doctors working, and seeing them made Annabelle's nerves come back.

"Excuse me?" Donnie got the attention of one of them.

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Donnie Wingston and I have two macaws here. One of them has a broken wing and I think both of them need some cleaning up."

"Oh. Well, don't worry, sir. We're gonna get to work on it. Just stay here."

"Thank you."

So Donnie and the birds stayed where they were before a few more doctors came in and said they were going to help. Donnie nodded, and helped bring Harry and Annabelle to the best room ( _ **the same one from the first film before the breeding chamber**_ ). They were set down on an island and one of the doctors observed Harry's wing, without trying to scare him or Annabelle.

Annabelle just stood apart from her boyfriend, wondering what in the world were they doing. Harry wasn't as confused, and just let them do their work. The other doctors checked a few things like tools, medicine, and even X-Rays. And to everyone's surprise, it wasn't as bad as it looked.

"Sir, exactly how long has this bird's wing been broken?" The doctor asked.

Donnie replied, "Well…I don't know. I only discovered it today. And also, these birds aren't even mine. They're sort of…wild creatures and I only found them today. But anyway, why do you ask?"

"Well, by looking at the X-Rays, the wing is broken, however, it's at the point where it's getting closer to healing. Which means someone's been taking very good care of him for his wing to be in this state."

Annabelle heard the doctor clearly, and Harry noticed her smiling over the pride she had in her work as a nurse bird.

"What do you know? Even the doctors are complimenting your work." Harry said.

Annabelle, "Yeah. I guess humans really aren't so bad after all." Then she kissed his cheek.

"You know, I think as long as these two friends aren't going through any excitement, I think they both should be fine." One of the other doctors said. "In fact, I feel like they would be safest if we kept them at a remote area near the sanctuary."

"Really?" Donnie asked. "Well, if they don't mind, then perhaps that sounds like a good idea."

"Sanctuary?" Annabelle asked Harry.

"Oh yeah." Harry replied. "Behind this building is a massive jungle sanctuary where all the birds live and are protected from bad humans and other dangerous creatures. Best of all it's free from any walls and fences, and stuff like that. You'll love it."

"Really?"

"Definitely. It'll be fine."

Then the doctors were able to carry them, and bring them outside before reaching one spot in the jungle where they would be safe. It was close to the aviary and the whole view of it was beautiful to Annabelle's eyes. It had a good view of the mountains and there weren't any fences around whatsoever, which proved Harry's statement. Then they were brought to a tree large enough to fit both of them in.

"There you guys go." Said the doctor, and Donnie watched.

"So you're sure they'll be okay here?" He asked.

"Definitely. Here we'll be able to keep an eye on them, and they'll be free to roam around this part of the sanctuary before we help clean them up later."

"Well okay, sir. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Then Donnie faced Harry and Annabelle, saying, "Well, it looks like you guys are safe now. Everything's going to be alright." Then he gently pet Harry's neck again before leaving and saying goodbye.

Both the red and blue bird smiled, and with there being no humans around, they looked around their new temporary home. A hollow large enough to make a bed and more, and it was more than perfect for them.

Harry said, "Wow. Annabelle, I don't want to be a jerk and say how great things turned out, but-" Then he stopped and saw his girlfriend staring at him, giving the same look she always gave him when she wanted to kiss him by surprise.

"Uh…Annabelle?" Harry stuttered.

"Yes?" Annabelle replied to him in an attractive tone.

"Y-You're giving me that look again."

"Oh really? I don't think I was able to notice. After all, I'm only focused on the one beautiful thing in front. The face of my boyfriend."

"Oh boy." Harry mumbled, and then Annabelle launched onto him, giving a loving kiss to his beak and sweet hug, to which he enjoyed, and she was gently rested him and herself down against the wall to sit. Since she still remembered his broken wing. So they shut their eyes and continued doing nothing but kiss, and being happy that there were safe from danger and nothing else mattered.

Then suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. They opened their eyes and saw their other friends smiling at them. Mikka, Leo, and Baby Geoffrey.

"I'm sorry." Said Mikka.

"We were interrupting something?" Said Leo.

Harry and Annabelle stopped kissing, and just looked away from each other as their cheeks were still red. They even heard their friends chuckle still before they were ready to speak with them.

* * *

 _ **Done again. The next chapter for this may be shorter than this one was. And with it being done, I'm now ready to bring up some more new things. For starters, the questions and answers of the day.**_

 _ **I received one from Storknight089 saying, "If Tiago, Bia, and Carla met Tia, Brandon, and Carlos (from Alexriolover95's 'Blu in Brazil, Jewel in Minnesota 2' story) how do you think they would react?" Then I responded, "Well, I think 'shocked' would be an understatement. Their reaction would be about as good as Peter Parker's (616) was when he met Miles Morales (1610). Or more so when the TMNT met interdimensional counterparts. The triplets would probably be the next ones to get their crossover surprise."**_

 _ **Another question from Alexriolover95 came, and it said, "I saw a comment by someone also called CR34T0R, on Minty Root's 'Fall of Sunset Shimmer', that has 5.6 likes…ring a bell? LOL! So my question is…how do you feel about that?"**_

" _ **Well, that person actually is me," I replied. "and I never knew it had 5k likes (until I got your question). That's amazing! I say I like that. Also, by the way, since I'm not the first or only person to use the word 'CR34T0R / Creator' as a name, it's not that big of a deal if someone else used it. However, if they used my legacy and abused it, making me look bad, then yes…I'd be a little ticked off. I don't want anyone to be the Chameleon to my Spider-Man."**_

 _ **Next came a question from a new liker to Restart Forever. LEE blenderiano. His (or her) question was, "Blu and Jewel are immortals, does that mean they are immortal against fatal wounds, or just age?"**_

 _ **Then I replied, "Well both actually. Blu and Jewel are not only unable to age anymore, but they can also heal from all kinds of harsh injuries. I'm still not going to reveal how or why…but I am going to hint that."**_

 _ **Okay, you guys want to know why Blu and Jewel have these new powers, and why the three new birds (Vince, Seb, and Sally) are special? (SPOILERS ahead!) Well, what if somewhere far beyond space, there was a certain boy who tried to travel far from his home to stop something terrible? And he used his might to absorb cosmic energy from an unknown source, and in doing so, it created a big bang that affected every place in every reality. So Blu and Jewel became one of the numerous examples of that. They have the same cosmic powers as that boy.**_

 _ **For Vince, Seb, and Sally, what if they were blue macaws, but not the same as the others? What if after Carla, Bia, and Tiago were born, there was one doctor who worked for Tulio that feared their kind won't expand? So he went behind his back, took DNA samples from the newborn triplets, and created something that would help the family expand. Now…I think maybe those hints were too clear. But here's to hoping you're excited to see how it goes. As for anything else, I reckon you were surprised about Harry's birthmark. Almost reminds you of another Harry with a similar mark, right?**_

 _ **So anyway, before I finish, I hope you're looking forward to the next things that are coming up.**_

• _**Rio: A New Kind of Story**_

• _**Freedom Fighters (Scenes)**_

• _**My Little Disney Pony**_

 _ **Plus, a one-shot on FictionPress for 9/11. Hopefully I will make that in time, and that folks will like it. And with that, I finally say see guys later and have a nice weekend! Have fun!**_

 _ **Please leave a comment, and follow me on Twitter.**_


End file.
